


Intimacy

by Rennie75



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Team Arrow, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennie75/pseuds/Rennie75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Olicity smut - adults only pls!  I would love to share a plot or summary here but really it is just smut.  Sometimes funny, sometimes sweet, sometimes primal but definitely still smut!  This story has grown into a mixture of "one-shots" with the only connection being Olicity smut and Team Arrow fun (totally innocent Team fun - no threesomes guys).  </p>
<p>Chapters 1-9: Original Intimacy story. The only thing I can say is that this story focuses on an incredibly frustrated Oliver dealing with the intimacy of a close Team relationship (particularly Felicity obviously) and close quarters in the second location following the S2 finale.<br/>------------------<br/>Chapters 10-11: Mine (a little more primal, light bondage but hopefully sweet too)<br/>Chapters 12-13: Striking Out (a little Team Arrow humor mixed in for Ch 12, Olicity only in Ch 13)<br/>Chapter 14 - ??: Lost and Found (exploring scenarios for Olicity in Season 5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> AN - Devaue Fawkes inspired this new story during a PM exchange! Many thanks for sharing your thoughts and allowing me to use them!
> 
> AN2 – Much like my other smut, do not expect a plot or even character development! I am placing this after the S2 finale so anything is fair game to be used! As a shameless plug, if you want plot twists, character development, action, and something in canon, then pls try my summer series instead (Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow)! :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Clearly this isn't what the creators of Arrow intended and since I don't own the show I'm guessing we'll never see this happen! :(

Oliver finished his workout in silence – it was rare for him to be in their headquarters alone recently. After the battle with Slade, they were forced to use the second location for their new headquarters and space was very limited. While there were working on a new location, the Team was temporarily pushed into tight quarters which were much more intimate than they had used previously. Additionally, with their workload in rebuilding the city and lack of "day jobs", they spent up to twenty hours a day together. The Team was stronger than ever; however, the new intimacy of the arrangement wasn't lost on any of them.

There had been more than few awkward moments as all four of them adjusted to their new, shared life. Felicity's blushing rambles were even more frequent now but even Roy ignored them with only a grin more times than not. Oliver was both grateful and tortured by the fact that he was the one who still elicited such a response from the blond genius – she still enjoyed watching him train and her eyes were usually not focused on his face.

Realizing he wasn't appreciating the privacy and space by reliving such memories, Oliver buried his thoughts and feelings. He took several moments to meditate, slow his breathing, and to relax his body. With a deep sigh, he stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes to sleep.

Oliver awoke and sat up in bed with a single nearly silent gasp as vivid images of Felicity's bloody death still filled his head. He could feel his heart was pounding but his blank expression would have given nothing away except that it was Felicity who was nearby watching.

"Hey, you having nightmares again?"

Without waiting for his response, she walked across the room and stopped beside the bed. She smiled down at him and reached a hand out to caress his face before trailing the hand down his neck to rest on his shoulder. Giving him a slight push onto his back, she followed him back onto the bed.

Oliver gasped slightly once again as Felicity straddled his hips and placed soft kisses along his cheek and jaw before whispering in his ear.

"I can help you forget the nightmares Oliver."

Her voice was raspy, soft and sent chills down his spine even as his blood rushed and pooled lower in his body. He instinctively placed his hands on her hips as he tried to force his brain to work. Felicity's soft lips and exploring hands were making that task difficult though. Oliver growled low in his throat and flipped them over. He stared into Felicity's eyes as he kept his weight on one arm and pinned her hands above her head with the other one.

He closed his eyes as he tried to remember why them doing this was a bad idea. He had had this argument with himself so many times that he knew the list of reasons by heart.

_Felicity should be treasured, protected – not risking her life every day and night. Felicity deserves someone better than me – someone who isn't a killer. Felicity needs truth and light in her life – I can't give her those things._

As if she read his mind, Felicity smiled at him as leaned up to kiss his chin before she spoke in a soft whisper. "I only need you to love me. Can you love me Oliver?"

Oliver groaned and collapsed onto her as if the weight of his denial was too much to carry anymore. He could love her, he did love her. With his head resting on the pillow next to hers, he took a deep breath. Her scent filled him – soft, slightly floral, a hint of spice, incredibly feminine, so familiar, and all Felicity. He turned his head to nuzzle her neck and flicked his tongue along the pulse point fluttering at her neck. His movements freed Felicity's hands and he enjoyed the scrape of her nails along his arms and shoulders as she moved up to his face.

He quickly moved to her lips and took several minutes to enjoy their first kiss. It started with chaste appreciation and love, but then quickly heated until both were gasping for air. He simply stared at her in wonder as he tried to slow both his breathing and their pace. He had waited so long for this moment and he wanted to remember it. He wanted her to remember it.

Oliver leaned down to place a soft quick kiss on her lips, but he moved away when Felicity's tongue licked his bottom lip. He felt the tension and hunger in his body and tried to bury it as he moved to trail kisses along her jaw. Using his teeth to tease her ear, he was rewarded by Felicity's soft moan. He moved his attention down as he set his hands to work on unbuttoning her blouse.

Without taking his mouth off her skin, Oliver helped Felicity pull her arms out of the blouse. His hands moved immediately to cup her breasts still hidden by her bra. Felicity's hands clenched reflexively on his shoulders before her nails rasped along his skin. He felt her hands move into his hair as she tugged him back up to her mouth.

Obliging her demand with an eagerness of his own, Oliver's mouth covered Felicity's for several long moments. Their tongues dueled and their teeth softly nipped until both were again panting and struggling to breathe. Oliver leaned back and took the moment to unhook Felicity's bra. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he watched her pupils flare wide when his hands covered her breasts.

He used his thumbs to tease her nipples and Felicity's tongue wet her lips as she gasped in response. He continued to torture them both as he alternatively watched Felicity's eyes and the blush that was spreading down her body.

Felicity's sudden wriggle of her hips split Oliver's attention further as he slid one hand down her body and under her skirt. He was shocked to feel no additional barrier to her heat – his groan blended with hers as he gently caressed her intimately.

Adjusting his position to keep his weight off Felicity while still allowing him the freedom to use both hands, Oliver continued to watch Felicity's face. Eyes closed, she arched her back and groaned low in her throat. He felt an answering pleasure deep inside even as his heart sped up. He ground the heel of his palm against her as he curved his fingers inside her and Felicity writhed in pleasure.

Felicity's eyes flew open and Oliver was captivated as she shared her pleasure with him. He felt the tremors inside as her whole body tensed and exploded. Her eyes remained locked on him as she moaned his name. With a hand still covering her breast, Oliver could feel her heart pounding as her breaths came in harsh gasps. Felicity's pleasure slowed, ebbed and she relaxed against the bed with a soft smile – her eyes were still locked on his and Oliver knew he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

He immediately moved to again kiss her lips as Felicity wrapped her arms around him in eager welcome. Oliver was lost in the kiss until Felicity whimpered at the loss of him inside her as he brought his hand to rest on her hip.

Smiling against her mouth, Oliver leaned back and again removed his hands from her as he quickly undid his pants. He was about to remove them as well as Felicity's skirt when she pulled him back to her. This time both groaned as their bodies aligned perfectly together allowing even more intimate contact. She again wriggled her hips and Oliver could feel her wet heat against him.

He quickly moved to reposition himself, but then paused before he moved further. Felicity again met his eyes and he wanted to remember this moment as well. He wanted to remember the first time he made love with Felicity. He continued to watch her as he slid slowly into her body. It seemed both forgot to breathe as they savored the intimacy as Oliver rocked his hips forward before pulling back slightly.

The intimacy of the moment was more than just him inside of her. It was about them finding a rhythm here as they had in every other part of their lives. It was about the give and take, shared pleasure, and opening up to the other.

Their eyes remained locked until Oliver moved a hand back to their joined bodies. At his touch, Felicity's exploded once again and her eyes closed as she again moaned his name.

Hungry and nearly overwhelmed by the beautiful woman under him, Oliver's pace quickened. Felicity wrapped her legs around his hips as her nails scraped his back as she encouraged him and Oliver moved faster still. His strokes were fast and hard as he drove into her still trembling body while both groaned in pleasure.

The shrill beep of the security door was a harsh and unwelcome interruption.

Oliver awoke and sat up in bed with a single nearly silent gasp as vivid images of Felicity's naked body beneath him still filled his head. He could feel his heart was pounding but his blank expression would have given nothing away except that it was Felicity who was nearby watching. She was the one who had opened the door as she was normally the first to arrive each morning.

"Hey, you having nightmares again?" Felicity asked as she put her bags at her desk and moved to the bed. "You wanna talk? I know it's early for vodka but I'm game if it will help you with the nightmares." She teased with a laugh to lighten the mood.

"No, I'm fine."

Oliver ground out his response and moved as far away from Felicity as he could in the close quarters. Only the discomfort in his incredibly tense body allowed him to move slowly instead of sprinting from the room. He focused only on making his way to the bathroom to take a shower…a very cold shower as he cursed the intimacy of their situation.


	2. Close Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still shameless smut with no real plot so I still have no summary - as long as you assume Oliver is still sexually frustrated and dreaming of his IT genius then we are already on the same page! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – I just have to say how much I appreciate your support…esp those who have followed from FFNet as this story was removed by that site for explicit content (apparently my M rating and smut warning weren’t sufficient)! :) At least I can still play here though so again, THANK YOU! As I am giddy to still have this site, I couldn't resist going ahead and updating again!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Nope, no early bday presents granting me ownership (yet) so I must reiterate that I have no legal claim and intend no infringement as I play without profit!

As Felicity wiggled again, Oliver bit back a groan and finally put his hands on her hips to prevent further movement and stimulation. It seemed the adrenaline of the mission had been quickly redirected to rampant lust once he had them safely hidden. His fingers flexed instinctively and he had tightened his grip and pulled her back against him before he had even realized what he had done. Oliver quickly tried to move further away himself; however, he only succeeded in smacking his head and back against the cement wall.

Felicity apparently heard both the crash and his groan as she tried to twist toward him, but in their tight quarters that only resulted in more wriggling. He locked his muscles in place to preserve the last remaining inches between their bodies.

“Shhhh.” Oliver leaned forward to hiss softly in her ear. He again pulled back quickly though as her scent assailed him. Felicity didn’t wear perfume, but her soap and lotion were scented. The fragrances were as subtle as her nail polish was bright. The contradiction had always intrigued Oliver – now he felt it was simply taunting him.

“You guys okay?” Diggle asked softly even though he was on the comms unit and not in the location with them.

Oliver tapped once lightly on his ear piece to let Diggle know they were good. He tried to refocus on the mission as he knew any distraction could prove fatal not just to him but also to Felicity. It was the thought of her in danger that allowed him to rein in his desires. While sexual fantasies had replaced his usual nightmares of Felicity’s death, he still lived daily with the fear that his actions were going to cost her her life.

Focused on their survival, Oliver realized they had a problem. As they had moved quickly into the space, he was against the back wall with Felicity left exposed in the front if someone found their hidden location. Feeling around in the dark, Oliver confirmed his suspicions that there simply wasn’t enough room for them to switch positions quietly and quickly – he wasn’t even sure they could do it and both remain safely hidden inside. He growled slightly in frustration, but then gave a hard, negative shake of his head when Felicity opened her mouth to speak.

He watched in the low light as Felicity bit her lip, looked around a bit frantically, and then opened her mouth again. Oliver immediately brought a hand up to cover her mouth as he again leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“Absolutely no speaking – I’ll direct you.” His lips brushed her ear and he felt Felicity’s shiver. Oliver gritted his teeth as he again tried to bring his attention back to the problem at hand instead of wondering if it was fear or something else that prompted that shiver. He played every available option in his mind and saw no other solution.

When he looked at Felicity he realized he still had his fingers over her mouth. He caressed her face gently in apology and in reassurance as he smiled. Oliver knew he needed to be able to use his hands and feet if someone did find them so the only solution was to bring Felicity as close as possible. Tucking her in close would allow him to use his arms and legs. It was possible someone could still get to her in that position, but without switching places it was the only way he could offer any protection to her at all.

_If only the building plans hadn’t been wrong_ , Oliver couldn’t help but think. They had thought this was a separate exit but, in fact, it was simply a small hole in the wall of the warehouse. Their simple recon mission was now a dangerous matter of survival for them both. With the multitude of Triad members in the building, there was no way for him to guarantee Felicity’s safety. They needed to remain hidden until at least some of the gang left or until Diggle and Roy could get there.

Oliver knew she was aware of their shared problem, but he wasn’t sure she was aware of the problem he alone was suffering from as well. Currently fear was the dominate emotion in Felicity’s eyes and he knew only her faith in him kept her quiet. That fear also meant that Felicity wasn’t as concerned about their close quarters nor was she similarly troubled by their situation.

He was tempted to try and enlighten her. _Misery loves company_ , Oliver thought with a grimace as he tried to adjust himself to find a more comfortable position. However, he also knew that he just wanted to know if she could be as affected as him simply by their close proximity. Recently, it seemed he was the one suffering while she continued much as normal.

Shaking his head to dispel the both the recent real life brushes with Felicity as well as his recent fantasies, Oliver again focused on their predicament as he placed his hands on Felicity’s hips. Maintaining eye contact, he tugged gently to direct her and Felicity inched closer. It was a slow and torturous process for Oliver, but soon Felicity was plastered to his body with her legs tucked between his. His legs and arms were now relatively free to move.

Oliver closed his eyes as Felicity laid her head just under his chin. He brought up an image of the warehouse and listened intently to the sounds so he could anticipate any attack. His concentration was broken several times in the next few minutes though – Felicity’s scent again tickled his nose, her warm breath puffed against his throat as she tried to breathe evenly, her soft curves melted into him as she worked to relax. All innocent distractions but his response was anything but innocent.

He felt his own pulse race, his own breathing became more erratic, and his body tightened and hardened even more. The silence and darkness also played against him and Oliver felt nearly overwhelmed by the tempting provocations presented by his friend and partner pressed so trustingly against him.

“All clear – all three trucks have pulled out. We are coming in the back.” Diggle provided that update.

Oliver nearly sighed in relief at that information. He squeezed Felicity’s hips gently as he nudged her away from him and then he realized he had another problem. While all appeared clear, he couldn’t risk Felicity’s life by allowing her to leave first. Now that speed was no longer a concern, he somehow needed to switch places with her and exit before her to clear the way.

Gritting his teeth, Oliver again leaned forward to speak softly to Felicity. “We need to change places.”

He gave no further instructions, but just watched as her eyes widened and she mouthed one word, “How?”

Raising himself up slightly in a push-up position, Oliver watched as Felicity began wiggling slowly under him. Inch by painful inch, the blond beauty squirmed against him as their close quarters allowed too little space for an easy move.

Every muscle of Oliver’s body was again locked in place as he fought to focus on the possible dangers instead of the woman under him. His mind was quick to supply images of her squirming under him naked and even though those images were fantasy not reality, the impact still left Oliver breathless and struggling. He realized he must have made some sound as Felicity stopped to look up at him in concern even as she placed one hand on his face and another on his chest. He gave an abrupt nod to both reassure her and to direct her to keep moving.

Oliver continued to struggle as Felicity again began moving slowly. He was actually hoping they would encounter some Triad members as he needed to work off the frustration he currently felt. By the time Felicity finally made it far enough for him to twist and land in front of her, he felt the traitorous tremors in his muscles. Oliver knew it wasn’t fatigue though, but simply raw need that was playing havoc with his body.

He again worked to ignore the desire riding hard and fast through his body as he moved to kick the makeshift door away from their hidden entrance. As his back came into hard contact with Felicity’s soft form, he growled and kicked with more force than was necessary to remove the obstacle. Unfortunately for him, there were no Triad members nearby and he was forced to pull Felicity out and run for the door to meet Roy and Diggle.

The Team returned safely to the lair and all were relieved – only Oliver remained tense and on edge. The others quickly made their way to their respective homes as an angry Oliver was never pleasant company.

When he finally fell into bed that night, Oliver wasn’t surprised that Felicity played another starring role in his dreams. He really did seem to be his own worst enemy as his mind replayed the events of the night, but with the obvious difference that he was able to act on his desires.

His mind easily supplied an abundance of real details even as it added those of his imagination as well. He recognized Felicity’s scent but not her taste until he was able to not only kiss the pink lipstick from her mouth but also able to kiss every inch of skin he uncovered when he unbuttoned her blouse. He had felt Felicity’s warm breath against his skin but not when her gasps were inspired by need and want instead of fear. He knew the feel of Felicity’s soft curves pressed up against him but not the smooth resiliency of her naked skin until his hands not only caressed her breasts but also her hips and thighs.

Regardless of the dangers of the mission, Oliver’s nighttime fantasy allowed him to finally be able hold Felicity’s wriggling body under him as he plunged to her core. He paused to enjoy her welcoming heat and meet her bright eyes, they shared a smile and another kiss…

The persistent beeping of his phone pulled Oliver from his dream and his answering snarl was far from welcoming.

“Good morning to you too sunshine.” Diggle’s amused tone further grated on Oliver’s taut nerves, but his friend continued more seriously before he could reply. “Roy’s place was broken into by the Triad and he’s gone. I’m picking up Felicity and we’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Oliver took the time for another cold shower as he tried to find his normally unflappable control so he could focus on rescuing Roy. Images of Felicity continued to replay in his mind though and he found he was no longer able to determine what was real and what was fantasy. He groaned in frustration as he realized there was only one way to resolve that particular dilemma and that option wasn’t available to him. Felicity was off-limits for him and he would continue to protect her from himself.

Despite his resolve, Oliver’s first view of the real Felicity that morning shook his resolve as he noted the bright pink lips and immediately wondered what scent she was wearing. He quickly turned away from her nervous smile as even more images crowded his mind – soft gasps, even softer skin.

Oliver gritted his teeth and turned back to her even as he was careful to keep his distance. He knew he needed to avoid any further close quarter contact with the real Felicity as it appeared his night time fantasies of her were going to continue to push him beyond his limits even during the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I received some great ideas for new chapters in the Ch 1 reviews on FFNet so there will still be more to come on this one (probably not until next week though)! If you have ideas you’d like to share, then pls don’t be shy! I never guarantee use or results but I hope you’ll share anyway! ;)


	3. Party time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still no plot - ARGUS mission and some more frustration for Oliver!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those worried about Roy from Ch 2, all is good and we've moved on, okay?! :) Seriously guys, no real plot here so don't look too closely or ask too many questions! BTW, special shout out to roseberrygirl for inspiring part of this bit of smutty insanity! I tweaked your request but hopefully you'll enjoy the results anyway! Definitely a trope here but it's the first time I've written this particular scenario!
> 
> Special thanks to kenyancougar for the fast beta and assistance esp as I wrote this quickly and missed a lot apparently! ;) Also thanks to Devaue Fawkes to pouting and forcing me to focus on this one and updating as I had promised I would! :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Clearly this is not going to happen on the show so you've gotta realize that I don't own them, right!?

Oliver had never lived with anyone outside of his family and even though the size of the Queen mansion meant no invasion of his privacy and little shared space so the continued intimacy of the Team’s shared life was still somewhat uncomfortable for him. While it was true the Island had offered little in creature comforts or privacy, he had mostly been alone or too focused on survival to worry about the intimacy of the situation.

Issuing a harsh laugh, Oliver had to concede that Felicity wasn't the one he was stranded with on the Island so the comparison fell flat. It certainly didn't bother him to run into Diggle or Roy when they stayed over or used the shower. However, seeing Felicity in just a towel for a split second had left him hard and aching for the rest of the day and night. He took great care to ensure that never happened again, but she still presented other difficulties for him. Just stepping into the bathroom, still steamy and carrying her scent was more than sufficient stimulation to rouse his body's attention.

Never in his life had Oliver remained in a state of constant arousal because of a single woman. His wild years before the Gambit included a constant supply of eager and available women even while he was with Laurel. On the Island, well, even Felicity had mocked the Fantasy Island nature of Lian Yu as he shared that experience with both Sara and Shado. When he had returned to Starling City, he had not only reunited with Laurel and later Sara, but there were others as well who engaged his interest for short times.

Again though, none of those women were Felicity so that comparison was also lacking. From the first time he met her and she made him smile, his reactions to her had always been unique and special. He didn't understand why he reacted as he did but he had accepted that Felicity was different.

As far as partners go, Diggle and even Roy made sense considering he felt like he was fighting a battle for the fate of their city. Teaming up with a former soldier and even a street fighter was logical. Teaming up with a beautiful IT genius with no fighting skills made no sense. However, Felicity was the one who made them a Team and had more than proven her worth. She really was Team Arrow.

Currently his blond partner pulling together some intel before it was time for her to shower and get ready for their mission tonight. They needed to attend a party tonight as Amanda Waller had requested their assistance tracking an arms dealer by the name of Roger Tiller. Their mark was a well-known business associate of Oliver's from his QC days so they were using that connection for their cover. Diggle would be there and Roy had gotten a job with the catering staff so he would be in attendance as well. Oliver and Felicity would be in the spotlight as he was supposed to approach Tiller on the pretense of looking for investment opportunities. He would then lift Tiller's phone so Felicity could work her magic. If they were able to gain the information from his phone, they would then see if they could access his computer or server.

The mission should be simple enough but Oliver was still looking forward to being out and having a job to do. He knew Felicity would be close all night; however, he had to believe the mission and the party itself would be enough of a distraction to give him some distance and respite from the constant need.

Dropping down from the salmon ladder, Oliver made his way back to the bathroom for another cold shower. He grabbed his bag and tux as he and Diggle would be meeting with Amanda before the mission. While they were out, Felicity would have the place to herself to get ready as Roy needed to report in for work with the caterer. Oliver had thought the plan was perfect until he walked in and saw the dizzying array of Felicity's clothing, heels, make-up, lotions…

Oliver paused and simply stared at the short white flowing dress before his eyes roamed over the stockings and strapless white lace bra beside it. He hadn't realized he had even moved until he lightly traced the bra. Freezing immediately, he closed his eyes and tried to erase the images from his mind as he slowly back away. A new revelation struck Oliver and he opened his eyes to again catalogue the items as he needed to confirm there were no matching white panties lying out with her clothes. He bit back a groan and quickly turned away as he heard Felicity speak to him as she ran into the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry Oliver! I completely forgot you'd need to shower before me. I'll just get this out of your way. I mean I know it's not something you haven't seen before, well, not this exactly but women's clothing in general but still I really shouldn't have left everything out…"

Felicity continued to ramble but Oliver simply watched her as she raced toward the bra and grabbed it first. He couldn't hear her words over the blood rushing in his ears until the word panties demanded his attention.

"…panties. Some dresses cling and lightweight material shows too much of a line so you just can't wear anything under them. Oh no, why am I telling you this? Seriously, I'm stopping now and I'm just gonna take this and run away. You go ahead and have a nice shower!"

Oliver remained immobile as Felicity fled from the room. It took several more moments before he was able to undress and turn on the freezing cold water for a quick, uncomfortable shower. The water wasn't able to remove the images or her words from his mind though so Oliver was still thoroughly distracted even during the meeting with Amanda. There was one moment that claimed his undivided attention when she handed him a gadget the size of a flash drive.

"Give this to Felicity as it will boost her phone's power and allow a faster download of the program onto Tiller's phone. I assume she's carrying a bag of some kind but they may search that so she should keep this on her."

Oliver swallowed with difficulty as he immediately pictured Felicity and the limited options she had to conceal the device. Growling softly, he responded to Amanda. "I'll keep it."

"You can't. If you get separated or need to provide more of a distraction, she'll need to have it." Amanda seemed annoyed by his stupidity and Oliver just nodded in agreement.

Back at the second location, Felicity met them at the door and rendered Oliver completely speechless even as Diggle gave her a low whistle in appreciation. Felicity gave a nervous laugh but still playfully turned in a circle at Diggle's request.

"You look great Felicity."

Oliver remained frozen except for his eyes while traveled for a second then a third time over Felicity's body. This short white dress clung to her body and reminded him of a Greek goddess as the material ran from one shoulder only. Her legs were well displayed and the strappy heels somehow made them look even longer.

"I'm not sure you understand the word undercover Felicity." Oliver growled the words in anger at his own response but as Felicity's face flamed and Diggle glared he cleared his throat and tried again. "You look beautiful and you will definitely stand out."

"Thanks Oliver but I doubt I'll stand out. Don't worry - we'll be able to get this done!" Felicity smiled at him and lightly squeezed his arm reassuringly as she passed by him to let Diggle lead her to the car.

"Amanda wanted you to have this to boost—" Oliver started as he handed over the device.

"Ooooh I've read about these but they aren't available to the public yet. This is great and she's not getting it back!" Felicity laughed gleefully as she started to drop it in her purse.

"Um, they may search your bag so she said to tell you to keep in on you." Oliver's voice was low and deep, but he noticed only Diggle raised a brow in question as Felicity was too busy looking down at her dress.

"Where does she think I'll hide this?" She asked in confusion before she looked first to Diggle then Oliver. Her face flamed as Diggle laughed.

Oliver watched closely as Felicity turned her back to them and hid the device. He knew her only option would be her bra and he gritted his teeth to prevent a groan of needy frustration.

"Okay, done – let's move on!" Felicity's face was still bright and she determinedly ignored their eyes as she climbed into the car.

The night progressed much as they had planned except for Oliver's private plan to be distracted from Felicity. She remained as his side by her choice and his and his focus remained locked on her despite the mission. Her scent was different, richer and more exotic than normal, but it was still pure Felicity and still teased him each time he caught a hint of it. The dress called for his touch and too often he found his hand at the small of her back or her hip as they stood closely together. He fought to keep his hand higher up as he tried to ignore the intimate knowledge of her lack of apparel even as it tormented him.

Finally they had the opportunity to do their jobs and Oliver easily lifted the phone from Tiller. He then guided Felicity to a dark corner and handed it to her. His back was to the wall and her back was to the crowds. This allowed him to monitor the room while it also hid her busy hands from view. His concentration was quickly broken though as Felicity reached into her bodice and pulled out the ARGUS device.

"Hold this for me." She demanded softly as she immediately dropped it into the hand he raised and searched for her phone.

His fingers closed tightly around it as he realized it was warm from Felicity's body. He immediately looked away from her to scan the room as he worked to breathe normally.

"Oliver, put it in now." Felicity's soft voice brought his eyes back to her even as his mind wandered down now familiar but no less dangerous territory as very different images played out in his head. He worked hard to ignore her and his body's reactions.

"Size really doesn't always matter as this little guy is amazing! Ah, it feels good to hold such power in my hands." Felicity was lost in her task and didn't even acknowledge Oliver's rough laughter at her words.

"That didn't take long and I kinda wanted to play more." The blond actually pouted up at him as Oliver nearly growled his frustration.

"No! Let's go!" His voice was harsh and at her surprised look he tried to smile, but thought it may have been more like a grimace.

"Wait, I have to put him back." Felicity hissed and pulled his arm back even as Tiller made his way toward them. "Oliver, he's coming this way! What are we going to do?"

Thinking fast and with no little desperation on several levels, Oliver turned and pushed Felicity against the wall. He bent his head to whisper in her ear. "Give it to me and put your arms around me." His voice was even lower now as he pressed his body intimately into Felicity's as she moved her legs to give him access.

With his head at her neck, Oliver curved his body to allow him the space to bring a hand between them. "Breathe Felicity – we'll be fine."

Felicity did as he instructed and her movement pushed her breasts into him. He closed his eyes as he resisted the distraction and focused on sliding the device back into her bra while touching her as little as possible. His body was already hard and aching which was made worse by Felicity's nervous wriggling, the scent of her lotion, the softness of the skin he tried not to touch, and his awareness of her lack of panties.

"Oliver Queen! You can play later but for now, here's the stock intel you wanted." Tiller laughed as he handed a flash drive to Oliver. "Check this out and see if you'd be interested in joining the consortium. I'll need an answer by Monday though."

"Sure, we're just going to head out now…we have to be…um…" Oliver had held onto Felicity's hand when he had turned at Tiller's words. Now he fumbled as she met his gaze expectantly. No words came to mind though as his gaze traveled over her neck, shoulders, and further down. Tiller's laughter interrupted him and forced his attention away from Felicity.

"No doubt a pressing engagement – I understand Oliver! Just give me a call later and have fun!" Tiller winked and walked away still laughing after he gave them that encouragement.

Oliver nearly dragged Felicity out of the party. He only slowed once Diggle joined them and spoke.

"We aren't moving on the computer then?" Diggle asked quietly.

Oliver stopped as he realized he had no idea if they should have moved on to that step. He did know that was no longer an option unless he convinced Tiller they couldn't wait and tried to make use of one of his rooms. Again bombarded with images of Felicity Oliver squeezed her hand reflexively which caused her to gasp before she replied.

"No, the download was fast, too fast really but we don't have enough intel to hack his system." Felicity switched her focus to him as she continued. "Maybe if we come back instead of you calling him we could do it then?"

"Plan B it is then." Diggle agreed at Oliver's silence. "You okay man?"

"You've been acting strange all night…well actually, you've been acting strange and have been in a bad mood for several weeks now." Felicity added as she squeezed his hand back and exchanged a worried look with Diggle.

Oliver dropped her hand quickly and forced a smile. "I'm good and yeah, Plan B works. We'll update Amanda and see if we should come back tomorrow."

Keeping tight control over his thoughts and body, Oliver made it through the meeting with Amanda and a Team meeting at their headquarters. Only after the others left did he attempt to exorcise his personal demons with a strenuous workout and another ice cold shower.

He wasn't surprised when explicit dreams of Felicity again filled his sleep and again, reality mixed with fantasy. He reveled in the heat of her flesh as her breasts, naked now, pushed against his own bare chest. The new exotic scent from earlier teased his senses when he pressed open mouth kisses along each pulse point on her body. Tracing her stockings, he took a moment to enjoy the anticipation before slowly pushing her skirt up her body to reveal her completely to him. He again instructed her to breathe but this time it was just before he smiled and lowered his head to kiss a path from her stockings to her hips. When Felicity gasped he knew it was from need as he licked her center and brought her to a quick climax. He moved away to remove his pants but quickly leaned back in and enjoyed kissing her pout away as she said she wanted to play more.

Oliver quickly removed his pants and returned to Felicity’s welcoming smile as he moved to rest between her thighs. They shared a smile and a gentle kiss…

The shrill alarm of his phone pulled Oliver hard and aching from the fantasy. He groaned and considered throwing the phone across the room until he saw Felicity’s picture on his screen. Scanning the alarm and message she had set on his phone, he couldn’t help but laugh at the irony.

_Oliver, I set the alarm so you could train before your breakfast with Walter. You’ve clearly been stressed lately but hopefully you slept well last night and are feeling better now. If you are still in a bad mood later, we’ve gonna have to talk about it as you are stressing out Team Arrow! I am here for you, you know?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so as much fun as it is to torture Oliver I think I’m gonna have to let him play for real in the next chapter! However, that doesn’t necessary mean I have to end this one as then Felicity can consciously torture him! Any thoughts?!?! :)


	4. Evasive maneuvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues after the last chapter and yes, Oliver is still very frustrated!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, still just smut with no real plot so set your expectations accordingly! :) BTW I know updates are slow but as there is no plot I simply write when smutty inspiration strikes and there's some free time!
> 
> This chapter was inspired by several readers who were kind enough to share their ideas! Special thanks to roseberrygirl and Devaue Fawkes for allowing me to put my own spin on your suggestions!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Clearly not mine guys or they would be too busy to catch bad guys on the show! :)

Oliver had managed to skillfully evade Felicity’s attempts to chat with him about his ongoing bad mood. It was surprisingly easy despite the close quarters as Starling City remained in a state of chaos while trying to rebuild. There was the additional pressure of the SCPD being understaffed as they had lost men during the battle with Slade and even Detective Lance remained in a coma. It seemed as if ARGUS also had concerns about the city so Amanda Waller remained nearby and requested assistance from them as well.

With the Team pulled in so many different directions and with so many demands on their time, their previous routine and intimacies were interrupted as rarely were they all able to work or even stay together. After nearly two weeks of limited contact (which meant only eight to ten hours each day instead of twenty), Oliver had finally slept through several nights without the erotic images of Felicity playing havoc with his mind and body.

Ironically enough, while he was grateful for the additional rest after a month of fantasies, he found he actually missed Felicity’s constant presence. He didn’t miss the cold showers though so he was reluctant to push his luck by assuming his fantasies had passed though. As he still believed the idea of Felicity being with him was not only unsafe but even ludicrous considering his lifestyle and past, he focused on the Team missions and tried to use the distance to again bury his feelings and find his control.

Roy was joining him on today's mission which was a request for help from the SCPD (Felicity had set up a secure phone allowing them contact to the Arrow much as Lance once did). As he had woken up early, Oliver had gotten in a quick workout alone in their headquarters before taking a steamy hot shower. He was feeling relaxed and content when he walked shirtless into the main room. He had heard noises signaling the presence of another Team member but Oliver knew Felicity had joined Diggle to meet an old Army contact of his so he assumed Roy had simply come in early to prepare for their SCPD job.

In his current state, Oliver was unprepared for the sight of Felicity’s on all fours with her behind pressed up into the air. She then moved to drop her hips and arch her back before again putting her butt in the air. It took a moment for Oliver to even note the bright neon green of her tight fitting pants even though his eyes never left her butt. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down.

Completely mesmerized, Oliver nearly growled when she stopped that routine but he kept his focus on her as she dropped to her knees before again arching her back. After a moment, she curved her back before arching it once more. Her rhythm was slow and smooth - nearly hypnotic. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down.

Oliver continued to watch the sensuous flow of her movements without moving himself - he was barely even breathing. He knew he should alert her to his presence but he simply couldn't as this very real Felicity was moving like the woman in his dreams. She was simply the epitome of feminine beauty and strength and he wanted more. Felicity's routine changed again and still his eyes followed her.

Now she was resting back on her heels, her chest resting on her thighs and her arms draped along the floor in front of her. After a few breaths, her upper body almost brushed the floor as she moved forward and up until her shoulders were over her hands and her body was one long, lean line. She then crouched back onto her heels before repeating the movement several times. Felicity reminded Oliver of a predator pouncing on its prey - all grace and power. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down.

Walking her feet to her hands, Felicity rested momentarily with her hands on the floor. She then stood up and stretched her arms above her head even as she arched her back slightly once more. Folding forward at her waist, her arms swept out wide until her hands rested lightly on the floor. Again, she found a rhythm and again Oliver's followed her movements even as he continued to focus on her butt. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down.

The recognition of yoga positions finally penetrated the sensual fog clouding his brain. He accepted that her workout was innocently sensual but his own thoughts and responses were of a decidedly more carnal nature. Images flooded his brain as he fought the desire to approach her while she was bent forward. The images were powerful enough to heat his blood and send several throbbing pulses of arousal through him as his heart started to pound. His dreams again merged with reality as he could see her movements in front of him, under him, on top of him. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Even as he clenched his fists and tried to rein in his desire, Oliver was still unable to look away from the temptation she unknowingly presented.

"I would ask what you are doing but that's painfully obvious."

Diggle's voice startled Oliver as did the other man's presence right next to him. However, Roy nearly got a fist to the face when he surprised Oliver and spoke next.

"What's going...ah, okay then. Yeah, um, time for evasive maneuvers then! Felicity has a temper and I'm not gonna be the one to explain why she has an audience." Roy's quiet laughter followed him back out the door.

"You gonna talk to her? She knows you’re avoiding her and it's hurting her." Diggle's words were soft and his focus was on Oliver, not Felicity. He had always known the day would come when he and Oliver would have to have this conversation but that didn't mean it wasn't awkward. He couldn’t help but wish there was vodka for both of them to stare at but instead the man he considered a brother was intensely focused on the woman Diggle considered a kid sister. This made him uncomfortable on many levels.

Oliver had finally whipped his head around to stare at Diggle as he processed his words. He had never wanted to hurt Felicity, had always tried to keep a distance to protect her. Seeing the truth and concern in his friend's eyes though had him nodding his agreement. Swallowing with difficulty as his eyes again found Felicity, he forced himself to ask. "Does she know...hm, why does she think..."

"Does she know why you’re avoiding her?" Diggle smothered a smile but waited until Oliver met his eyes to answer as he wasn't willing to let him off that easily. "No, she seems to be the only person here who doesn't realize that you want her."

Oliver felt the dull flush of embarrassment at Diggle's words. He had tried to keep his feelings for Felicity hidden but he wasn't surprised that the other man had come to the obvious conclusion. Diggle was the one who had mocked him for continually seeking out the blond while she was still an IT consultant at QC. He was also the one who called Oliver out for having a problem with Barry Allen. Oliver knew he had been slipping even more often as the dreams had pushed him over the edge and his customary control was gone. The evidence of this was that he continued to watch Felicity’s butt even though Diggle was still talking to him.

"Just talk to her…but you might not want to lead with how you stared at her ass while she did yoga." Diggle laughed then called out loudly to Felicity. "Felicity!!! Felicity!!!"

Felicity jumped a little and pulled the ear buds from her ears as she looked around in confusion. She smiled when she noticed the guys though. She quickly approached and seemed totally unaware of Diggle's amusement and Oliver's frustration.

"Hey! Good timing - I just finished up. I guess you all got my text that the SCPD plan changed then? Sorry we have to reschedule the meeting with your buddy, John. I do have the new intel and this mission may require all of us. I know we haven't all worked together recently but I assumed...I mean, its okay that the plan changed, right?" Felicity's hand rose to her face and pushed her glasses further up as pink tinged her cheeks.

Oliver had believed Diggle when he said she had been hurt by his choice but Felicity's embarrassment and doubt brought a sharp pang of regret to his heart. He had only ever wanted to protect her and he hated that he was again the reason she was hurt. It was in that moment that he knew he needed to be honest with her even if he had no idea how to start that particular conversation. Felicity was the one who communicated well and shared her feelings and thoughts easily. The few serious discussions they had had so far about them had been disastrous - he could still see the pain in her eyes when she told him he deserved better than Isabel Rochev and then again when she told them that they were unthinkable.

"It's good that we will all be working together Felicity."

Diggle's response brought Oliver back from the past just in time to see the other man glare at him before he smiled and continued speaking to Felicity.

"Roy's running late but I'll go get him. You guys work out a new plan."

Oliver nodded his agreement but then stood quietly, staring at Felicity even after the door had closed behind Diggle. He was still struggling for the words when he heard Felicity's aggrieved sigh.

"Oliver, I don't know what's happened but I can't work like this!" Felicity's voice was louder than normal but what really concerned Oliver was that she had turned away from him and no longer met his eyes.

Without consciously deciding to move, he found himself reaching out for her arm and turning her to toward him. Only after she met his eyes did he realize he still didn't have the words to explain everything to her. He frowned in annoyance with himself; however, he realized too late that Felicity would assume he was angry with her.

"Just tell me what I've done for you to make you want me off the Team!" Her tone was both challenging and sad as she again looked away from him.

"Felicity." Her name was the only sound Oliver could make but it was enough to bring her eyes back to him.

"What's happened to us Oliver? We used to talk - well, I talked but you listened and sometimes spoke too and now it seems you take every opportunity to avoid me. You even volunteered for that ARGUS mission last week. Just tell me why you don't want me on the Team."

"I do want you. That’s the problem." Oliver spoke bluntly but when Felicity didn't react he realized that she didn't understand he wasn't just talking about her being on the Team. Clearing his throat, he tried again and decided to clarify the Team part first.

"You are the Team Felicity - as long as you want to be here, you'll always have a place." He knew that didn't adequately express the truth of the situation or the depth of his commitment so he was surprised when Felicity broke into a wide smile and gave him several quick nods. However, when she moved to hug him he immediately took a step away and watched as the smile died on her face. The words came out despite the fact that his brain hadn't caught up yet.

"I do want you Felicity - not just on the Team. I just want you, only you. You've invaded every part of my life, even my dreams. I didn't want this to happen, I tried to protect you but I'm not sure I have the strength to fight it anymore. You need to keep your distance."

Oliver took a deep breath and fought for his control as he watched Felicity carefully for a reaction. He understood that while she might have had a crush on him before, the reality of being with someone like him wouldn't be appealing to her. The scars and darkness that would always be a big part of him would be too much for her and she would leave him. He didn't think he could survive losing her if they got any closer. His bed was his last sanctuary - the last line they hadn't crossed despite the incredible intimacy of their relationship. Oliver had to smother a harsh laugh as considering the fact that she haunted his dreams, that last line of defense had clearly fallen as well even if she didn't fully understand that. He no longer had any barriers left against her and he knew that this vulnerability would mean pain once she turned away from what he was. However, he knew he owed her the truth especially when his choices to protect himself had hurt her.

Lost in his own thoughts and misery, Oliver was caught off-guard when Felicity took a step closer. He stepped back again as he spoke once more. His voice was harsher now as he tried to make her understand.

"Felicity, we **_can't_** be together! You deserve more than me, better than me. The life I lead, the things I’ve done…you deserve more." He tried to ignore the dangers to himself and focus instead on keeping Felicity safe and away from him.

"But you do want me?" Felicity's voice was lower, more guttural than he had ever heard it. It took a moment for him to understand the question as she also took a step forward once again. As her hands made contact with his chest, Oliver completely forgot there was a question.

For several moments, he simply stared at her as his dreams and reality merged once more. Her scent was familiar, her smile welcoming, her touch arousing. Felicity was literally the woman of his dreams but she was also the flesh and blood woman standing in his arms. Oliver stopped thinking when he realized his arms were already around her even though he didn’t remember moving. He then noticed that his hands were resting on the bare skin of her hips, just above the waistband of her yoga pants. His eyes dropped to watch his thumbs rub small circles into her soft skin. Only when he heard her sigh softly did his eyes return to hers.

"Do you want me Oliver?" Felicity spoke again and Oliver realized that he had yet to answer her. As her hands were now rubbing circles on his bare chest though he was having difficulty processing her words. His heart beat a fast and hard rhythm while his breath came harsh and fast considering he hadn't moved for several minutes now. He watched as it seemed Felicity moved in slow motion to place a kiss just above his heart. Her soft lips and warm breath caused an immediate and sharp pulse of need to thrum throughout his body.

As Felicity's lips traced a delicate path across his chest and up the line of his throat, Oliver had to wonder if he was again dreaming. He clutched at her hips more tightly even as he heard her husky laughter before she replied to the question he hadn't realized he had voiced out loud.

"No, it isn't a dream. Although I’ve had a few that started like this."

Oliver pulled back slightly so he could see Felicity's eyes – her cheeks were flushed but he wasn’t sure it was embarrassment at her admission or desire. He wasn't even sure this wasn’t a dream but he did know that he no longer cared.

Bringing one hand to her face, he caressed her skin softly before cupping her chin to hold her in place for his kiss. Moving ever so slowly he lowered his head to lightly brush his lips against hers. When he felt her smile and sigh against his lips, he repeated the motion for a second then a third time. This time when she sighed, he opened his mouth as well and deepened the kiss.

Oliver had never been overwhelmed by a simple kiss before but he had also never kissed Felicity before either. This was even better than his dreams - Felicity's lips were softer, her taste sweeter, her tongue more playful. Much too soon Oliver was forced to break off the kiss in order to breathe in some much needed oxygen.

He didn't move away though as he was still afraid he would wake up. Instead he dropped his head to her neck to taste the skin there before he softly kissed the pulse that fluttered wildly at the base of her throat. Her low moan as she tilted her head to give him better access was one of the sexiest sounds Oliver had ever heard. He lightly scraped his teeth along the tendon in her neck as he made his way back to her mouth.

Pulling back slightly once more, he found he needed to see her eyes once more. He needed to know this was real and that it was her choice. Seeing the desire in her gaze caused his heart to skip a beat before it beat even harder and faster inside his chest. He smiled at her and started to lower his head once more when Diggle's voice echoed throughout the room.

"This is not what I meant when I said talk."

Oliver nearly missed Felicity’s frustrated groan as he growled his own frustration. Even though this wasn’t a dream, there were still interruptions and he turned to glare at the other men. He was considering throwing both Diggle and Roy out of their headquarters and simply tossing Felicity on the bed but Roy’s words stopped him.

“Change of plans – ARGUS and SCPD are after the same guy. We need to run interference and we need to do it now as everyone’s on the move.” Roy was reluctant to speak but one look at Oliver’s face had told him the man was considering murder and mayhem so it seemed prudent to update them quickly and then look away.

Oliver was still considering his options when Felicity’s hand lightly brushed over his hip and she leaned in close to whisper in his ear, “Later…I’m gonna need you to answer my question later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, poor Oliver is still frustrated and I think the stars will continue to align against him as I may have Felicity use the busy circumstances to torture him a bit which means I may start including her POV as well! No real plan so as always I’m open to suggestions!


	5. Later - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues along the current trajectory so the focus remains frustration and humor! :) There’s still no real plot; however, I do have a bit more of plan assuming that my intention to continue torturing Oliver with more frustration while hopefully amusing the rest of us constitutes a plan! :) BTW, still mostly Oliver but we get a bit more Felicity going forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout-out to kenyancougar for taking a look at this and responding favorably enough that I decided to go ahead and post! :) 
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Oh the things I would do to them if they were mine but alas they are not!

_Oliver was still considering his options when Felicity’s hand lightly brushed over his hip and she leaned in close to whisper in his ear, “Later…I’m gonna need you to answer my question later.”_

* * *

 

Later turned out to be much later and her question of ‘ _Do you want me?_ ’ echoed frequently in Oliver’s mind as did the sexy sounds Felicity made when he had kissed her neck. It had been three days since he had finally kissed Felicity, but he had gotten only that one chance to act on his desires. As it was, it was dreams of Felicity that interrupted his sleep instead of the real woman.

He had thought it had been frustrating when he had been forced to keep Felicity just out of his reach; however, it was much worse now that she within his grasp and he still couldn’t touch her. He had again been forced to bury his desire as there was work to do. Instead of exploring their mutual desires, he had spent the last three days and nights tracking and taking down rival gangs after a small turf battle had erupted into all-out war on the streets of Starling City and the SCPD had been too overwhelmed too handle it.

Oliver was tired, sore, and desperately in need of a long hot shower. He was also desperately in need of Felicity, but he knew that wasn’t an option as she had been working just as hard as he had. The images still lingered in his mind though as he opened the door and found her waiting for him at their headquarters. Unfortunately, there was no welcoming smile but instead an annoyed frown.

“You’re late and filthy! Oliver! You need to shower and we need to get to that meeting that Walter set up with consortium of investors. Amanda Waller also just **_ordered_** us to bug the place as the meeting is at Ray Palmer’s office and she has concerns about his research. This means I’ll be tagging along instead of going home to shower and sleep.” Felicity was tired and grumpy so it took her a minute to actually process just how tired Oliver looked as well. It had been a rough three days for both of them even if she didn’t count the sexual frustration that was now torturing her.

Sighing softly, she stopped ranting and placed a hand on his arm to squeeze gently. “I’m sorry. I know you’re exhausted too. We might be able to do this quickly though as its late and they won’t want to extend the meeting.”

Oliver just grinned at her – the intimacy of their current living situation meant he had become an expert on Felicity’s moods. Right now she was running low on sleep and caffeine so he wasn’t surprised by her ranting or the sweet apology and concern. Felicity wouldn’t be Felicity if she didn’t have a sharp tongue, kind heart, and quick brain. The combination of all of them in a single beautiful package was just one of the reasons he wanted her. Suddenly feeling revived himself, he couldn’t resist teasing as he stepped closer to her.

“You could always join me in the shower.”

Felicity immediately blushed, but she didn’t step away from Oliver. It had been three days since their one and only kiss and she was beginning to think she had been the one dreaming. Work had kept them busy and Oliver acted like normal so Felicity had reverted to believing that they were simply unthinkable. She was forced to try once again to ignore her less than platonic feelings for her friend and partner. Oliver’s comment confused her though as other than a single kiss, he hadn’t shown any real interest in her.

Roy and Diggle chose that moment to return to headquarters and Felicity stepped back quickly. She continued to watch Oliver carefully as he gave a quick nod and turned toward the shower. Frowning in annoyance and confusion as she wondered just what was going on, it took Felicity a minute to realize Diggle had been speaking and that he expected an answer from her.

“Um, what?” Her blush became brighter when Roy laughed, but she kept her focus on Diggle.

“Do you guys need back-up for the meeting?” Diggle repeated the question with a blank face. It was clear Oliver was no longer the only one distracted and he knew his partners needed to make time to resolve this soon or half of Team Arrow would be useless.

“We should be good. You guys will monitor the comms though, right?” As it was standard operating procedure for them to maintain contact whenever anyone was out in the field, Felicity didn’t wait for an answer. Returning to her computers, she pulled up the building floor plan once again. She had the bugs from ARGUS and a plan but she had learned that it always paid to have a back-up plan when in the field.

It wasn’t long before Oliver rejoined the group and he and Felicity left. The investors’ meeting went well; however, planting the bugs did not. Their excuses to step away had worked, but they hadn’t been able to get access to Palmer’s private suite. Now they found themselves trapped in a small interior office with no obvious options. As they would be missed soon, Oliver knew they needed to decide quickly on an escape route or a better than usual cover story. He turned to speak to Felicity only to see her peeking outside the office door. Hissing her name quietly, he crossed the room to take her arm.

"The IT closet is right over there. I remember seeing it when I reviewed the building plans." Felicity also understood they needed a way out, but she had just thought of a way to still accomplish their mission goal before they made their escape.

"Now is not the time to indulge your obsessive need to always check out someone else's server. We need to get out of here." Oliver was used to Felicity’s mind working on several levels at once, but currently he needed them both to focus on getting out.

"No, if we can get there I think I can set off the alarms and we can blend back in with the crowds. I might even be able to plant some spyware in their system that would work better than the bugs." Felicity grinned before she continued. "This means you won't have to do the Tarzan thing and I can be the one to save us while keeping our feet on the ground!"

"You have saved us more than once already Felicity but we can do it your way this time too." Oliver returned her grin. He used his grip on her arm to pull her away from the door and took her place. The hall was clear so keeping a grip on his partner, he tugged her after him as he quickly crossed toward the IT closet. Sliding quickly inside, he pulled Felicity in after him before he even looked around.

It took only a moment for him to realize the blinking lights of the servers were virtually in his face and that they were the only lights. Oliver turned around to find the light switch and bumped into some equipment in the process. He chuckled before he found the light switch and commented, "You weren't kidding about the closet thing, were you?"

"Nope! IT geeks are used to working in tight spaces, under desks, in the dark, we..." She was getting ready to continue when she caught the meaning of her words and stuttered to a stop. Felicity kept hoping she would eventually stop babbling in front of Oliver but that day hadn't yet come. "I didn't mean--"

"Just set off the alarm Felicity." Oliver's voice was a low growl, but he wasn't annoyed with her babbling. He always enjoyed her inappropriate ramblings except, in his current state of tension, the words proved even more powerful than usual. As she pulled out her tablet and started looking around, he tried to focus on finding his control and ignoring the close quarters. He closed his eyes briefly and tried to breathe deeply. When Felicity's hand brushed his hip he barely stifled a groan before he took her hand and opened his eyes.

"Felicity, what are you doing?" Oliver asked the question as calmly as he could as he held her hand away from his body even as she started to twist around him.

"Sorry! Everyone always throws spare parts and equipment in their IT closets which means I can use an old laptop to connect directly and bypass their security--"

Oliver stopped the explanation by placing a hand over her mouth. Once again it seemed he was suffering and Felicity was blissfully unaware of his misery. Voices filtering in from the hall reminded him of the danger they faced though and forced Oliver to let go of the fantasy that had quickly filled his mind when Felicity had touched him.

"Just tell me what you need from me." He gave her a tight smile and hoped she was too distracted to notice anything else.

"Switch places with me. Can you move those boxes and give us more space? I can understand keeping old computers in here, but I will never understand why people throw anything and everything in too. Not only does it make things harder when you work in here but it keeps the room hotter and servers need cooler temps..."

Oliver was pretty sure Felicity continued to speak but she had also bent over to dig around the boxes. Her upper body was nearly hidden from him in the darkness but her behind was clearly visible and Oliver found himself staring at it as she wriggled around.

"Oliver!" Felicity's voice was louder than it should have been considering they were supposed to be hiding and he immediately shushed her and spoke in a whisper.

"Quiet Felicity--"

"Well then answer me next time! I need you to hold your phone down here so I can use the light."

Oliver quickly did as she asked but, unfortunately for him, getting the light to her required him to lean over her body. He took a deep breath and tried to stop his body's response to her even as he tried to keep space between them. Trying to distract them both, Oliver spoke quietly.

"So tell me again what your plan is?"

"I’m just going to borrow an old computer, connect directly to their server, access their security and then set off the fire alarm on this floor. It will be harder for them to trace who did it and the chaos will allow us to get out..."

Again, Oliver was pretty sure Felicity was still speaking, but she had also started wriggling her hips which caused her to bump into his lower body. He placed one hand at the small of her back to stop her motion and curved his back to bend down even closer to her to growl. "You need to stop doing that."

"Stop doing what? Rescuing us? I can see a laptop down there and I need it." Felicity stretched forward on her tiptoes which caused her to lose her balance. Oliver immediately dropped his phone and used both hands to pull her back against him to keep her from falling forward. He groaned at the tight contact and this time he was unable to stop the noise.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Felicity's voice was all concern as she tried to twist around to see him.

"Felicity, stop moving." Oliver ground out the words as he took several deep breaths. He eased back from the blond carefully while still keeping a tight grip on her hips. There were several moments of silence while he tried to rein in his desire and ignore the intimacy of their position. Felicity chose that moment to move again as she tried to get once more to get the laptop and his phone.

"Just stay still and quiet – I thought I heard voices in the hall." Oliver had no problem with the lie as he didn't want to embarrass Felicity or himself by revealing his body’s response.

"Oliver, if someone sees us like this they are going to think some very bad things." Felicity was used to being close to Oliver and all the guys but in public she was still just Oliver Queen’s EA. She knew there were rumors about how she got the position though and she didn’t want them to get caught in a compromising situation. It would be more than just embarrassing as it certainly wouldn’t help their efforts to get QC back. With that thought in mind, Felicity shifted her weight back and tried to stand upright but Oliver’s grip tightened and stopped her movement.

"Felicity. I need you to stop moving right now.” Oliver was struggling to keep any space between them and Felicity’s lack of cooperation wasn’t helping the situation. He tried again to distract them both. “Can you still see the laptop and my phone?”

“Yes, I can get them too but I need to move to do that Oliver and you just said not to do that.” Felicity’s tone was sharp as she was embarrassed, distracted, and very worried that she was going to babble inappropriately if Oliver didn’t take his hands off her soon. He was clearly able to go back to normal after their kiss, but it wasn’t that easy for Felicity especially when he refused to cooperate and continued to maintain their current position.

Surprised by the sharpness of her tone, Oliver tried to understand what prompted it. His thinking was sluggish at best though as his blood had pooled much lower in his body. He again missed Felicity speaking until her voice got louder.

“You have to let me go Oliver! This isn’t right! This may be what you normally do in a dark closet but it’s not what I do and I’ve been in plenty of dark closets before – no, don’t even comment, you know what I meant! Just let me go!” Felicity felt her blood continue to heat and found it easier to focus on her anger instead of her desire.

Finally realizing that Felicity’s annoyance stemmed from the same frustration and longing that plagued him, Oliver actually chuckled. This simply angered Felicity even more though and she bucked her hips to dislodge him and regain a standing position. However, she stopped moving when she bumped into him and Oliver knew she could now feel the evidence of his desire.

“Oh.” Felicity froze as she made contact with Oliver’s body. The anger born of frustration immediately morphed back into desire and she couldn’t resist gasping slightly as she wriggled against his hard body a couple more times. Her mind drew a complete blank as she focused solely on the man behind her.

“Yes, ‘oh’ is right.” Oliver tugged her back tightly against him to stop her movements. She groaned and   twisted around to glance over her shoulder at him. Seeing the desire in her eyes, he had to fight the answering thrum of desire that continued to heat his blood. Now was not the time and he had to refocus on her safety. Felicity’s next words didn’t help him though.

“I’m sorry, I just…we kissed and then you did nothing. I thought you had changed your mind or I had dreamed it. I didn’t think you were affected…but now…”

Oliver no longer suffered any embarrassment over his desire for this woman who blushed and stammered even as she continued to try and rub against his erection. After all the intimacies they had already shared and all the ones he wanted to share with her, he realized it was stupid to continue to hide from her. He wanted her and he wanted her to know that.

“I’ve always been affected by you, Felicity.”

Felicity laughed nervously then as she didn’t really believe that. Whatever Oliver was experiencing now was new while she had wanted him the first moment she had seen him and that was before she had watched him train on the salmon ladder.

“Oliver, you don’t need to lie to me, in fact, I would rather you didn’t. We’ve been closer than this for months now and you’ve never…um responded to me like this. I mean, in that Triad warehouse I was practically laying on top of you and you didn't..." Felicity stuttered to a stop as she saw the heat in Oliver's eyes even as he quirked a brow. Realization dawned too late and again her mouth continued without any input from her brain. "You mean you...that's why you were growling at me...is that why you've been in a bad mood?"

"Yes, frustration does do that to a person." Oliver saw no reason to deny anything especially as Felicity continued to wriggle against the proof of his desire.

They stared at another for several long moments as both felt long denied desires explode between them. The close quarters of the dark IT closet heightened the dreamlike quality of their situation and the outside world and dangers quickly faded as they focused only on each other and their need.  

"So are you ready to answer my question now then?" Felicity was no longer embarrassed; in fact, her voice was husky, teasing. Her wriggling had become more rhythmic as she ground against him. It still seemed unreal to her that Oliver had been frustrated over her, but she couldn’t help but find his response thoroughly arousing.

"Yes." Oliver now slid a hand to the front of her body and keep her folded forward and to encourage her movements. Felicity surprised him once again and the force of her desire now fueled his own as she was unknowingly reenacting one of the many fantasies that had tortured him for the last couple of months.

“Yes you are ready to answer or yes you want me?” Felicity glanced coyly over her shoulder as she asked the question. However, when Oliver growled and adjusted the hand in front of her to cup her intimately, she moaned low in her throat. Her rocking sped up as she enjoyed the additional friction his hand provided.

It was Roy's voice over the comms that broke their spell. "Hey Digg, my comms unit seems to be picking up some type of interference. Maybe the Playboy channel? You getting anything on your end?"

Laughter followed the question as both Oliver and Felicity groaned in frustration.

Oliver reluctantly pulled back and helped Felicity stand up straight. He pulled her in for one swift, hard kiss before whispering one word to her, “Later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have a plan but suggestions and feedback are always welcome!! THANK YOU!


	6. The Ties that Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut continues as now both Oliver and Felicity are frustrated!! Still shamelessly without a real plot or character development!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Devaue Fawkes for reminding me of the story after I finished Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow so despite my desire to take a break I will probably continue working on this one! I am simply too OCD to leave a story open so I have to finish this up; however, I warn all now though not to expect speedy updates!
> 
> Special thanks to Kenyancougar for the read thru, beta, and encouragement! It's always more fun with you along for the ride my dear!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Not my toys but I do love doing naughty things with them!

_**Previously**_ … _if anyone is actually thinking there's a plot, here's a quick summary. Oliver's erotic dreams about Felicity forced him to admit he wants her but he refused to act and is very frustrated. After finally admitting such to Felicity, he found out she was quite willing to relieve the frustration. However, there have been two interruptions already so they haven't acted on their feelings! Now everyone is on the same smutty page!_

* * *

Later turned out to be much later once again and Oliver had started to believe he would never get Felicity alone. He refused to wonder whether or not she wanted to be alone with him. He also refused to accept blame for his current frustration and predicament.

Diggle was the obvious choice for blame as Felicity was currently with him. After finally being able to meet with his old army buddy, Diggle had called and asked for Felicity's assistance as well. She had joined him the next day and hadn't returned yet even though it had been several days.

Roy wasn't as obvious a choice for his hostility, but after the young man's comment about overhearing them on the comms, Felicity had maintained at least five feet of space between them whenever he was around. Oliver hadn't even been able to kiss her good bye before she left.

While Roy and Diggle were easy targets for his anger, most of it was actually self-directed. Whether or not anyone believed it, Oliver was aware enough to know that he had pushed Felicity. He had come on too strong and let his lust overwhelm him and her – his lack of control was the reason she was running scared. Just as he had tried to keep his distance once the fantasies became nightly occurrences, Felicity was now trying to keep a distance from him. Oliver wasn't giving up though. He had finally accepted his feelings for her and he wanted the chance to share them with her.

He was still trying to work on a plan to close the distance, reassure Felicity that they would move slowly and that he would keep her safe when his phone rang and Felicity's smiling face came up on his screen. Not even realizing he was smiling as well, Oliver answered immediately by speaking her name.

"Felicity."

"Oliver, hey. I know it's late but I wanted to call and check in. Everything okay there?" Felicity was surprised by how quickly he had answered his phone and stumbled a bit through her planned greeting. She was blushing, but after the whole IT closet incident she felt like pink had become her new natural skin color. It wasn't just that Roy and Diggle had overheard them, though that was embarrassing enough, but it was also the fact that she and Oliver went from zero to sixty in under a second. Their shared work with its inherent dangers and need for secrecy had drawn them past normal friends but they were nowhere near lovers except for one kiss and one closet incident. It still felt like a dream sometimes and Felicity was struggling with the possibility that they could have a real relationship. Suddenly realizing that she hadn't processed Oliver's response she tried to bring her focus back. "Um, could you repeat that?"

Oliver frowned in concern but repeated his short response. "Everything's fine, Felicity." He waited and again listened to her breathe for several moments before he spoke again. "Are you okay?" It wasn't like Felicity to be quiet so he felt he had reason to be concerned.

"Oh yeah, just spaced out there for a minute, sorry. We have just about wrapped it up here so we should be back tomorrow. We'll be on the train by noon hopefully. Of course trains are notoriously late so who knows what time we'll get back. Should we come there or should I head home?" Felicity knew she was rambling but the fact was that she missed Oliver and simply wanted to prolong the conversation.

"We have to intercept a meet for Amanda. One of their research techs is selling intel and the sale is set for tomorrow night. What time could you be here?" Oliver knew she would be tired and he knew that they could do the job without her. However, he had to admit that he simply wanted to see her even if it was a mission and they wouldn't be alone.

"We should be in by nine so I could come in if you need help." Felicity was exhausted but she desperately wanted to see Oliver. It was a hard habit to break using their jobs as an excuse to be close to him and she had to wonder if she would ever get beyond that. Time and distance had made her rethink what they were doing and she knew they needed to move more slowly though. She still wanted to be with him, but she knew they needed to talk as it wasn't even just about them but also about their Team, their jobs. However, Oliver was definitely the strong, silent type and was much better at action…Felicity's thoughts derailed as she remembered the feel of him behind her in the closet. For a moment she was lost in the memory - she could feel him against her hips, she could see the desire heating his eyes, she could hear the growl in his voice. Oliver's voice brought her back to the present even as her heart rate continued to accelerate.

"Nine would work." Oliver continued to hold the phone close and even moved to relax on the bed. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, he enjoyed the quiet moment as neither of them hung up despite the silence. He was considering his options when the door opened and Roy walked in.

Roy threw his bag onto the floor in frustration. Despite their work load, he couldn't sleep and had finally just decided to work out and then try to catch a few hours afterwards. He opened his mouth to call out to Oliver when he noticed the other man lying on the bed holding the phone. At Oliver's glare, Roy snapped his mouth shut and turned away. He heard Oliver speak into the phone and smirked when he realized who the caller was.

"Roy just got here. Check-in tomorrow and I'll see you at nine." Oliver again closed his eyes as he tried to block out Roy. "Be safe Felicity…come home."

Roy definitely got a work out as Oliver joined him on the mats to work off his own frustration. It was a long couple of hours and an even longer day as both men waited anxiously for Felicity's return. Unfortunately, the train was delayed and only Roy joined Oliver for their scheduled mission.

Oliver waited in a dark alley where the stench of trash filled his nostrils instead of Felicity's fresh scent. Despite the need to focus on the job, he allowed himself to focus on his blond partner instead. He could clearly remember their brief interlude in the closet – he could feel her hips against him, he could see the desire glowing in her eyes, he could hear her teasing words. Lost in the memory, Oliver briefly closed his eyes.

The sudden sounds of the people approaching jerked Oliver's thoughts back to the present and the dark alley. Their intel was that the ARGUS research tech had arranged to meet his buyer here for the trade. Their job was to stop the trade and hold both the buyer and seller until ARGUS arrived to transport them. Oliver relaxed as he prepared and listened as the sounds grew louder. He knew Roy was on a nearby rooftop and expected him to provide visual details soon. However, it was Felicity who spoke.

"You've got a single guy entering the alley from Second." Felicity was glad to rejoin her Team as it did feel like home to her. She knew she wanted and needed to protect this, protect their Team from whatever was happening with her and Oliver even though she wanted and needed something to happen with Oliver. She had decided that she would force them both to talk this over and proceed logically instead of letting lust cloud her mind. Pushing the distraction of Oliver aside, Felicity focused on their mission.

Hearing Felicity's voice in his ear temporarily distracted Oliver once more until he processed her report and Roy's response that there were five men approaching from Main. Diggle joined as well and shared his location. Oliver couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief that the entire Team was there and it felt right, good.

Stepping out from the darkness, Oliver issued his ultimatum for them to turn themselves in even as he saw one of the buyer's guards raise his arm to fire his weapon. The sounds of the fight soon echoed loudly in the quiet night, but Oliver still heard Felicity say his name softly over the comms. He was actually grateful for the fight and didn't even bother using his arrows as he welcomed the chance to work off his current frustration on a foe instead of a friend.

Unfortunately, an image of the reason for his frustration entered his mind in vivid detail and Oliver was sufficiently diverted that he missed the opportunity to block the blow directed as his ribs. He heard the bones crack but still turned and, after a quick jab to the guy's throat, proceeded to knock him out. Determinedly maintaining his focus, Oliver noted Diggle's presence and together they disabled the remaining men. He took a moment to secure the thugs before confirming that Felicity would alert ARGUS.

With both Diggle and Roy onsite, Oliver announced that he would return to headquarters immediately. As no one argued, he simply left the guys to handle the transfer to ARGUS and instead focused on getting back home. His sole thought being to return to Felicity as she was currently alone. He wanted to take advantage of the moment so he could reassure her and close the distance between them – he wasn't willing to give her up without a fight.

Speeding along the night on his bike, Oliver again allowed his thoughts to wander into dangerous territory. He pictured Felicity as he knew she would be right now. With no need to monitor the situation as Diggle and Roy waited for ARGUS, she would be pacing as she waited for his return. If he listened closely he could almost believe he could hear the tap of her heels along the floor. He could almost see the swish of her skirt as she pivoted to change direction and pace back again. He could almost smell the fresh, herbal scent of her lotion. He could almost taste her kisses.

The loud, blaring noise of a car horn jerked his attention back to the road as he swerved back into his lane. He cursed lightly under his breath as he knew better than most how important it was to maintain one's focus and control. It seemed Felicity truly had broken down all of his defenses though and he had never felt this powerless before – without even trying, she managed to control his mind and body. Oliver knew he needed to regain that control for himself and Felicity. She needed to know that she would be safe with him, that she could trust him.

As he slid from the bike and made his way into headquarters, Oliver reminded himself of all the reasons control was necessary in his life. His enemies were too numerous to ever let his guard down. There was always someone better, stronger out there. Images of Lian Yu briefly flooded his mind as he recalled all the painful lessons he learned there about survival. Life was different now and it wasn't only about survival but control was still necessary to protect Felicity, to protect his Team and the city. However, once he opened the door and he saw the relief on Felicity's face before she flung herself at him, all rational thoughts and plans fled.

Despite the pain of his injury, Oliver wrapped his arms tightly around her and lifted her off the floor as he held her tight. He heard the click of her heels when he placed her back on her own feet. Dipping his head, he allowed her scent to replace the memory of the alley. One hand slid from her waist to lightly trace the soft material of her skirt. He pulled back slightly only to move back in to kiss her.

There was no soft brushing of his lips against hers this time – instead he immediately flicked his tongue against her bottom lip before he nipped gently at it. Felicity's whole body seemed to sigh into his and he gripped her more tightly against him. Both opened their mouths to allow their tongues to duel and Oliver forgot not just to think but even to breathe.

"Oliver, you need to let Felicity bind those ribs." Diggle's voice came over the comms of their base unit. He had noticed his partner protecting his right side and he wanted to make sure his injury was treated. As he hadn't heard any update or complaining from Felicity he was concerned that both of his partners were too distracted to worry about such mundane things as broken ribs.

Felicity and Oliver had pulled back when they heard Diggle's voice. Felicity tried to focus on the words but Oliver had merely dropped his head and pressed soft kisses along her throat. She couldn't help but tilt her head to give him more access even as she tried to gather her thoughts. When his kisses became the soft scrape of his teeth against her skin, Felicity moaned and raked her nails down the chest despite the leather still covering him. The quiet voice in her head reminding her that they needed to talk was drowned out by the pounding of her heart and her own gasping breaths.

Oliver was determined to ignore Diggle's words and his injuries as Felicity did the sexy moan thing that had echoed in his dreams recently. He picked her up and placed her on the med table so he could work the buttons of her blouse and take his mouth even lower so he could make her moan again. Leaving her blouse hanging on her shoulders, Oliver moved his hands to cup her breasts through her bra. As Felicity moaned again he brought his mouth up to capture the sound and became lost in the kiss.

Felicity brought her hands to cup Oliver's face and keep him close even as she pulled away from his mouth. She then mimicked his early movements by pressing soft kisses along his jaw before scraping her teeth down his throat. As he grasped her hips, rocked into her and groaned, she wrapped her legs around his hips and gasped his name as her back arched and her head fell back.

Their eyes met then, both hot and hazy with desire. Both were overwhelmed by their needs and their partner's as desire exploded between them. No longer remembering the need to go slow or talk, both were focused only on exploring and sharing their feelings. Still looking into each other's eyes, they both suddenly smiled. Both had dreamed of this moment and both wanted to enjoy it as they continued. Their lips met again, at first sweet and teasing but the kiss heated quickly until both pulled away gasping for air.

Oliver slid his hands back up Felicity's body to her breasts – the lacy material teased them both as it rasped against between his fingers and her nipples. As he pinched lightly and rocked against her core, Oliver relished Felicity's long, low moan as her head again fell back and her back arched.

Diggle exchanged a look with Roy and was about to speak again when they both heard a rather loud feminine moan over the comms. Roy rolled his eyes even as he laughed. Diggle was more annoyed than amused and spoke loudly and without any regret for killing the mood.

"Felicity, after you get his clothes off, can you check his right side? I think the ribs are broken."

Oliver again tried to ignore Diggle and placed another series of kisses along Felicity's neck as he continued to tease her breasts. Unfortunately, this time he received a glare for his efforts as she pushed him back. The flush of desire and hazy gleam in her eyes was rapidly being replaced by awareness and determination that had nothing to do with their recent activities.

"Oliver! You're injured? Why didn't you say anything? Take off your jacket and sit down. I'll bind your ribs for you." Felicity's voice alternated between annoyed, concerned, and demanding and Oliver simply hid a smile as he dropped his eyes to her still exposed bra. Bringing his eyes back to hers with difficulty he saw she faced the same dilemma as lust again sparkled in her eyes.

Felicity felt scorched by the hot desire in Oliver's eyes and nearly swayed toward him. However, she remembered Diggle's words and that her partner had been injured. Frowning at herself and him, she repeated her orders even as she hopped off the table and turned away to button her blouse.

"I'll take care of him Diggle – thanks." Felicity refused to look at Oliver just as she refused to clarify what she meant by taking care of him.

Giving in reluctantly, Oliver stripped off his jacket and shirt. He took Felicity's place on the table and sat still and silent as she bustled about gathering the bandages and tape. There was always comfort in the thought that she took good care of him and that she wanted to do it. She was entirely focused on her task too; however, it wasn't comfort that he wanted from Felicity right now. His body was still tense and throbbing with need. Oliver held his breath as Felicity's hands touched his ribs gently before she started wrapping them. _Misery really does love company_ , Oliver thought just before he spoke to tease them both.

"This isn't really how I imagined us trying out bondage."

Felicity was momentarily speechless until she read both amusement and lust in his eyes. Grinning, she tightened the bindings as leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Later."


	7. Best laid plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a slight departure from the earlier chapters but hopefully still fun…and yes, the frustration continues! BTW, as long as we all accept the "plot" is thin and basically a contrived device to play then we should be good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and supporting this strange bit of smut that still isn't technically smut (yet)! :) Many thanks to kenyancougar for her beta skills and support!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Nope, absolutely no legal claim to CW's Arrow.

_**Recap…** _ _I know this isn't necessary but here we go! Oliver wants Felicity, Felicity wants Oliver but there's been no 'payoff' as one reader put it! ;)_

* * *

Later still didn't work out according to Oliver's plan. His ribs were still sore when he arrived at their headquarters several mornings later with both Diggle and Roy close behind. He had started visiting local parks to work out in a more natural setting and to work off his early morning frustration as dreams of Felicity still tortured him each night. This morning, Diggle and Roy had just arrived when he returned and reported that there was work to do.

As he opened the door and stepped inside, Oliver stopped dead in his tracks and stared. Felicity was again working through a yoga routine and her butt was again sticking up in the air. Before he could act on any of the images and impulses crashing through his body, he felt Diggle grab his arm. Turning to glare at his friend, he heard Diggle's soft comment.

"We do _**not**_ have time for that."

Oliver then noted that Diggle was also holding Roy who had apparently tried to beat a hasty retreat. Diggle's voice then rang out loudly in the room.

"Morning Felicity! Sorry to interrupt but we need you to check into some bad guys for Lance." Diggle saw Felicity's brows rise as she noted him dragging both men further into the room. However, she simply shrugged and went to her computer.

"What do you need Digg?" Felicity didn't understand exactly what was going on; however, she knew the guys well enough to not even ask about the peculiar behavior both Oliver and Roy were exhibiting.

"Here are the names Lance wants you to research – we are going to meet him now to get the details. Roy, let's go!" Diggle appreciated Felicity's survival instinct to ignore the tension in the room and played along as well. He did have a hard time not laughing though as Oliver continued to stare at Felicity and Roy darted quickly away as neither one was subtle. Unable to resist, he tossed out a final comment over his shoulder before he closed the door.

"Felicity, check out Oliver's ribs, would you? I think they are almost healed."

Felicity looked up in surprise to find Oliver staring intently at her. The heat in his gaze kept her pinned to her chair for several long moments. She finally shook off the sensual lethargy enough to stand but when his eyes traveled down her body she felt like he had physically caressed her. Suddenly struggling to breathe, Felicity gasped which brought Oliver's gaze back to her eyes and the obvious appreciation for her workout attire had heat pooling low in her body but it also empowered her. She had always been the one speaking inappropriately, the one who gazed for too long at his naked chest as he worked out. Now it seemed they had reversed roles and Felicity relished the opportunity to tease him.

Oliver saw and heard Felicity's gasp and he tried to rein in his desire as he fought for control – he wasn't going to repeat past mistakes and overwhelm her. However, when she walked slowly forward to close the short distance between them he found himself struggling to breathe. It seemed Felicity's hips rolled with each step instead of just swaying gently as usual. There was simply a sensual energy about her movements that totally captured his attention. He wasn't even sure how long she stood in front of him before he finally brought his eyes up enough to meet her gaze. The lust and amusement battling in her expression forced him to focus on her as she spoke.

"So you wanna take off your shirt?" Felicity didn't have to try for a husky tone as Oliver's desire was creating a similar response within her own body. She didn't even realize she had moved a hand to his ribs until he took a quick breath and she felt the movement. As she dropped her gaze lower, Felicity stroked his bandaged ribs gently. Her eyes then moved over his chest and down his abs which she could easily imagine flexed beneath his shirt. Again, feeling her own body respond she brought her eyes up to Oliver's face only to find his eyes trained on her lips. Smiling she refocused on her goal to tease and gave him a gentle push.

Oliver felt Felicity's hands on his chest as she continued to push him back. He enthusiastically followed her lead as he could read the desire in her eyes and body – her pulse fluttered quickly at the base of her throat, a soft pink colored her cheeks, and her mouth was slightly parted as her breath came quickly. When he felt the table behind him, he leaned against it and spread his legs enough to draw Felicity's flush against his body.

Temporarily distracted by the scent and feel of Oliver surrounding her, Felicity indulged her own desires and tilted her head up to kiss him. Clearly they weren't going to go slow or talk, but she had decided she could handle a friends with benefits relationship with Oliver. She had also convinced herself that as Diggle and Roy already suspected thatsomething was going on then it was okay if something did happen. Felicity refused to think about the future and, for once, decided only to enjoy the moment and that meant enjoying the man currently holding her close as he kissed her neck. Felicity struggled to focus but finally managed to push him slightly away so she could chide him.

"Hmmm, aren't you going to do what I asked?" Felicity's sly smile stayed in place as she started easing his t-shirt over his head. "Who knew Oliver Queen would be reluctant to strip? I mean there is that whole streaking incident in your file."

Oliver laughed but gladly helped her take off his shirt. The touch of her fingers on his skin caused his heart to beat even faster asa sensual tension invaded his body and brought him to attention. He immediately moved his hands to her shirt but Felicity's hand on his stopped the movement. As she opened her mouth to speak, he took advantage and leaned in to press a hot open mouthed kiss on her lips. Quickly she joined in and their tongues dueled enthusiastically until Felicity pulled away enough to nip at his bottom lip. She then darted her tongue out to touch his lips teasingly before she pulled away completely.

"So let me look at those ribs." Felicity worked hard to school her features back to business and avoided Oliver's eyes. After just a moment of silence though she gave in and looked at him. His usually impassive face showed not just his arousal but also his surprised annoyance before he finally grinned in amusement and spoke.

"If you want to play doctor Felicity, you only have to ask." Oliver had been shocked when she had pulled away but now he saw her game and again willingly followed her lead. This new teasing Felicity was a surprise as Oliver realized that despite the intimacy of their relationship there was still so much he wanted and needed to learn about her. He also just wanted to enjoy _her_ and anything she chose to share with him.

Seeing he had caught on and called her bluff, Felicity blushed and ducked her head. She chastised herself for thinking she could match him in any sensual game considering the man had managed to find a harem of women on a supposedly deserted Island. As Oliver spoke her name though, Felicity looked up and saw his focus was on her – not on the past, not on any other woman. When he spoke her name again with promise, Felicity eagerly leaned in and met his lips. This kiss was gentle and teasing but short as Felicity broke away quickly.

"I really didn't mean…we don't have time…you have a meeting with Walter…" While Felicity had only meant to tease him she had been caught in her own game as well. She now tried to ease back and find her balance, but she found that difficult as Oliver had simply continued the play and slid his hands under her shirt to trace her ribs as he trailed kisses along her neck. He even dipped his head to trace the edges of her fitted tank.

Knowing he didn't want to rush them but instead wanted all the time possible to savor Felicity, Oliver eased back himself slowly. He met her eyes, eyes still dilated with pleasure and couldn't resist leaning back in for another kiss. Forcing himself back once more, Oliver had to clear his throat before he could speak.

"So _later_ then?"

Felicity laughed which released some of the tension still holding her hostage. "Yeah, later. I can check out your ribs though."

The pair remained quiet as they enjoyed the new edge to a familiar custom as now there was shared awareness and anticipation as Felicity tended to an injured Oliver. If her hands did linger longer than necessary, neither commented. If his lips brushed her cheek as she leaned in to wrap the bandage around him, neither commented. If her hands stroked lower than his injured ribs, neither commented. If his hands gripped her hips tightly, neither commented. However, both did share a smile before they separated.

"Where are we meeting Walter?" Oliver asked with a grin as he put his shirt back on.

" _ **We**_ aren't—"Felicity caught the implication but Oliver quickly interrupted.

" _ **We**_ have no job tonight, do we?" Oliver knew he was tired of waiting whether or not his ribs were completely healed.

"Actually no. I still need to do research and you guys will probably train and patrol…" Felicity trailed off as she met his eyes and understood his meaning. "Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'." Oliver grinned as he pulled her back close. "We have tonight free, right?"

"Yeah, we do." Felicity confirmed with a grin of her own. "So let's go get the meeting with Walter over with then!"

"As much as I enjoy your attire, you probably need to change." Oliver ran his eyes over her form once more before meeting her eyes and grinning.

Felicity finally put the pieces together for the morning's awkward start. She then remembered when Oliver and Diggle had seen her workout before…during that dark time when it had been unthinkable that Oliver Queen could ever want someone like her. Now though she knew he wanted her and now she understood that he liked her clothes even if he did want to get her out of them. Again feeling confident, she smiled coyly as she teased.

"I remember a time when you were snarky about my workout clothes."

Oliver grinned and admitted the truth easily enough. "I liked them too much Felicity. I liked you in that short gold dress you wore when we were trying to trap the Dodger. I liked you that first day in your office when you wore that pink blouse and chewed on your pen."

Felicity was shocked by his admission and his memories. She knew all of her moments with Oliver would be forever branded in her mind; however, she hadn't realized that he also remembered them. Smiling she leaned in and kissed him once more before she again stepped back.

She changed quickly and the pair left, both filled with an urgency and anticipation for the night to come. Despite a quick update from Diggle and a not so quick meeting with Walter about QC, they were still focused on their plans for the night. They continued to exchange long looks and subtle touches. Both found it easier to enjoy the small provocations now that they knew what was to come.

"We need to stop at the bank so you can sign the papers." Felicity reminded Oliver as his hand strayed from the steering wheel to her knee. When he squeezed gently and moved his hand further up and under her skirt, she forced the words out even as she stopped his progress.

"Bank first. I'll let Roy and Diggle know they have the night off." She quickly texted the message as she didn't want to have to discuss the issue with either man.

Oliver grinned and tried to focus on driving instead of the woman next to him. It seemed she had been torturing him unintentionally since he had met her but now that she wanted to tease him he found it not just sexy but sweet. "Okay, the bank it is."

They made their way quickly inside and were ushered to the manager's office to sign the appropriate documents. As Oliver shook hands and exchanged pleasantries with the financial team members who seemed to appear as if by magic, Felicity tried to ease back and away. However, Oliver simply put a hand at the small of her back and kept her close. She tried not to read too much into that but was still considering the dynamics of their newly complicated relationship when the first shots were fired.

Oliver hit the ground and took Felicity with him to provide cover for her. His instinct was to fight but when Felicity spoke his name he focused on her.

"Oliver, you aren't the Arrow right now. Please just stay here." Felicity whispered the words as she watched Oliver transform into the Arrow even as he stayed on top of her. She knew him and read the intention as his eyes scanned the room. Despite the need to rescue everyone here, she needed him to protect his secret so he could continue to rescue people.

Oliver took a deep breath and nodded to her even as he moved to follow the robbers' instructions. There were several moments of chaos before the armed men had control and the bank employees and customers were forced to remain on the floor. However, before the men could grab the cash and make their escape the alarms sounded. Again there was chaos until the thugs gathered everyone up, forced them to give up their cell phones, and ordered them to remain silent.

It was obvious even to Felicity that most of the men were young and inexperienced. She was concerned about the leader who barked orders as he seemed to be the one who Oliver focused on as well. Trying to remain calm, Felicity even reassured the patrons and employees near her with quiet words. The situation quickly escalated and soon negotiations were under way. Unfortunately, the circumstances changed when one robber recognized Oliver.

"Hey, that's the Mayor, isn't it? Oliver Queen?" The masked man asked his cohort as he gestured to Oliver.

Oliver quickly pushed Felicity away and stood up even as the other three men trained their guns on him. He turned to address the man obviously leading the group. "I am Oliver Queen. I can speak to the SCPD for you if you'd like."

"I'd like for you to shut up." The man still came forward though as he directed one of the masked men. "Take him to the office upstairs – he'll provide additional leverage if we need it."

Neither Oliver nor Felicity reacted or even looked at the other but the leader immediately amended his orders. "The girl was with him, wasn't she? I recognize her too. Take her with you."

Oliver grimaced, but still turned and helped Felicity to stand. He would have preferred for her not to be recognized; however, if she was close then he could do whatever was necessary to protect her. Felicity read the intention on Oliver's face and couldn't help but hope this wouldn't be another opportunity for someone to use her against him. They were forced upstairs and Oliver was handcuffed to the office desk chair.

Time moved surprisingly slowly as negotiations continued. Unfortunately, the extra time meant the leader revised his plan and ordered Oliver to transfer funds from his personal account to an offshore account. Felicity volunteered to make the transfer and both Oliver and the thug agreed although for different reasons. The armed robber thought only to get the funds transferred but Oliver knew how deadly Felicity could be with access to any technology. He wasn't surprised when she sat back down and quietly confirmed that she had performed a fake transfer and sent word to Diggle and Roy.

Negotiations stalled and the leader went back downstairs to take over negotiations. The young man he left in his place was cocky and clearly didn't understand the danger he faced as he continued to stare at Felicity.

"You could move some of his money over to me too, couldn't you beautiful? I'd even be willing to share it with you. You're probably used to being paid for your services." He laughed as his own joke before he pulled Felicity to her feet. She moved willingly using a defensive technique Diggle had shared and her momentum knocked the other man back. However, she wasn't able to knock him down or gain her freedom.

Angry, the young man jerked Felicity to him as he snarled at her. "You like it rough Blondie?" He drew back a hand and backhanded Felicity across the face. She went crashing to the floor and missed Oliver breaking the wooden arms off the desk chair as he rushed the man. When she looked back up her attacker was sailing through the window and Oliver was coming to her.

Before Felicity could process the events, the SCPD stormed the building and _rescued_ them. Again, there was chaos as they detained the robbers and questioned the witnesses. Oliver flatly refused to leave Felicity's side as she had hit her head on the desk when she had been knocked to the ground. Both of them were being questioned by an SCPD officer as a first responder checked Felicity's injuries.

"So tell me again what happened." The officer frowned in annoyance as the story made no sense despite the arrogance Queen used to tell it.

"He panicked and tried to escape." Oliver repeated the lie even as Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Escape using a closed, locked, second story window as his escape route?" The doubt was obvious in his tone but when Oliver turned and glared the officer dropped his gaze. He was actually grateful when Det. Lance approached.

"Felicity, are you okay?" Lance hadn't been part of the operation but had joined once word spread that Oliver Queen had been involved. He was grateful to see Felicity smile even if she did already have several bruises becoming evident on her face. "What happened?"

This time it was Felicity who spoke. "We were in the wrong place at the wrong time Detective. That's all. Seriously the best laid plans…" Blushing at the double meaning, Felicity rushed to continue even as she switched her gaze to Oliver. "However, I'm fine. One guy knocked me down—"

It was the paramedic who interrupted her. "You could have a concussion and should go to the hospital."

"No, I'm fine really. I just want to go home." Felicity again looked at Oliver as she made that request and he immediately moved closer as he spoke.

"If that's all, I'll take Ms. Smoak home to rest." Oliver was still working to keep control of his anger. He also battled the dual needs to comfort her and to seek further vengeance for her injury.

"No, that's not all. I still need to know why the robber guarding you both chose to take a flying leap through a closed window." The officer's annoyance and confusion were clear. However, with a look at Felicity then Oliver, Detective Lance quickly put the pieces together and spoke up.

"I'll handle this, Officer. Thank you."

While they waited for the officer to leave, Diggle and Roy arrived on the scene. Their concern was evident and grew exponentially when they saw Felicity's injuries.

"Who did it?" It was Diggle who growled the question.

"Apparently a guy who then decided to flee through a locked second floor window." Lance offered sarcastically even as he too silently applauded Oliver's response.

"Good." Roy added as he continued to frown at the marks on Felicity's face.

"Not good enough." Oliver growled before his expression softened as he looked at Felicity. He then made his decision and knew what he needed to do. Caressing Felicity's face, he spoke to Lance. "We need to get her home. I need to take care of her."

Lance's brow rose as Oliver's words but he just nodded and let them leave as he knew he wouldn't get any other answers from them. Queen sucked at lying but he couldn't help but be amused by the fact that he lied so blatantly.

The four piled into one car and left Oliver's vehicle as they headed back to headquarters. Diggle was driving with Roy in the front seat as Oliver kept Felicity close in the backseat. When the car hit a jarring pot hole, Felicity groaned softly and closed her eyes.

"I could use some of your magic herbs Oliver." Felicity's head was throbbing and she curled her body closer to Oliver as he softly rubbed her back and pressed a kiss into her hair. Roy's sudden laughter caught her off guard and Felicity raised up to glare at him as she spoke.

"What's so funny about this Roy?" Felicity asked as she continued to glare at the young man.

"I thought you guys had plans for tonight…but you are already complaining of a _**headache**_."

As the implications became obvious, Felicity blushed even as both Diggle and Oliver laughed with Roy. Oliver still leaned in close to whisper, "We'll work on those best laid plans…later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those confused by Oliver as Mayor, that was part of my summer series and I didn't even realize that it shouldn't be included until just before posting. However, I elected to leave it in anyway just for fun and a personal inside joke! Seriously, if you guys are looking that closely for plot or character development, I think you are reading the wrong story! :)


	8. Karma's a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The frustration continues as does the lack of an actual plot! The title of this one pretty much says it all!! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do plan on finishing this up before the show returns but I love that you guys are still enjoying the torture with me! ;) BTW, I skipped the beta step this time as I got inspired so pls ignore any errors! Kenyancougar, I do hope this comes as a nice surprise and that you enjoy this version my dear!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Nope, no legal right whatsoever to play but that's not stopping me!

_**Recap** _ _…still no payoff yet! Both are quite willing and rather frustrated!_

* * *

Later was again much later - five days to be exact. So far, in addition to the normal criminals they fought, there had also been ARGUS missions, injuries (his and hers), and a bank robbery that had kept them apart. Now he was out of town while Felicity was at headquarters waiting for him. They were making a second attempt to have a free night together once he returned from a meeting with Amanda Waller.

Oliver was temporarily distracted as Amanda had told him that ARGUS wanted to put together a new team and she wanted him on it. She had provided a flash drive with details and had even taunted him with the fact that she understood he had his own Team so she knew it would be a group discussion. Amanda still seemed to believe he would appreciate her plan though and told him to expect some surprises from his potential new Team members even if he recognized names such as Barry Allen. Oliver had simply tucked the words away as until they all reviewed the intel on the flash drive there was no decision to be made.

Resolving that issue easily enough, Oliver's thoughts returned to Felicity and their much anticipated night. Considering all the delays though, he couldn't help but feel that Karma was conspiring against him, punishing him for his past. He had led a spoiled, extravagant life as a young man - never lacking for anything including female companionship. Then there had been Lian Yu, but even Felicity teased him about it being Fantasy Island as both Sara and Shado had shared that experience with him. He had then worked for Amanda Waller and women were again plentiful and simply useful tools on his missions. Even after he had returned to Starling City, he had done what he wanted as the Vigilante and again there were women.

Then Felicity had come into his life and everything had changed. He wasn't the Vigilante but had actually become the Green Arrow – a hero for Starling City. He wasn't acting on his own and doing just what he wanted anymore, he had a Team who supported him and a Team he supported. There had still been women but only one that he shared his life with, only one that he couldn't let go. He had kept his distance at first to protect her and, if he was brutally honest, to protect himself. However, he had recently admitted to himself and to her that he wanted her as more than a friend. He was still surprised that Felicity wanted him as well as he knew she could do better. Even without understanding her reasons, he still wanted to be with her now as there was the small voice in the back of his mind that warned that she could still change her mind.

Refusing to dwell on the possibility of Felicity changing her mind, Oliver simply revved his bike and pushed it to move faster toward home, toward her. As he turned sharply to the left, he heard the sharp grinding clank and immediately veered off the road to pull over. Cutting off the engine, he slid off the bike and did a quick check. He cursed harshly in Russian when he realized there was no way he was making it back on his bike tonight. However, as he knew Felicity was waiting, he had to try as he was still almost two hours outside of the city.

An hour later, he was filthy and the bike still wasn't going anywhere on its own. Pausing for just a moment, he dialed Diggle first. He knew Felicity would volunteer to pick him up but as his mood was even worse now he didn't want to subject her to that. After a brief conversation with Diggle, Oliver went back to attempting to make the repairs even though he knew it was a wasted effort.

Frustrated and annoyed, Oliver gave up and entered the woods to do a quick workout while he waited for Diggle. He had been exploring the city parks lately for his early morning training but it still felt good to be completely outside of the city. For over an hour, he ran, jumped, climbed, and pushed his body to the point of exhaustion to work off his bad mood and frustration. Finally, he reached for his comms unit and spoke her name.

"Felicity."

Hearing Oliver's voice over the comms, Felicity immediately ran over to her desk to reply. "Hey, what's going on? I thought you'd be back already - I was just getting ready to track you."

She had been pacing and worrying even as she had eagerly anticipated their first free night together after another five long days of waiting. Despite their work load, she had managed to go home, shower, shave, and even picked up a gourmet meal for afterwards. She had chased both Roy and Diggle out of their headquarters and even lit candles. Now all she needed was one reluctant and very sexy hero who really seemed to want to spend time with her, just her. Even without understanding his reasons, she had decided that she wanted to spend time with him too. It wasn't just about his incredibly hot body but also his mind, spirit, and heart. There was also the fact that he accepted and valued her even as he challenged her and made her feel more, do more, and be better. She knew long ago that she had fallen hard for him and time and intimacy had only deepened her feelings. However, it was only recently that there had been any opportunity to act on those feelings. She desperately wanted to act on those feelings before he changed his mind and pushed her away (again). Felicity was a bundle of energy as anticipation had stretched her nerves to the breaking point so she continued to pace as Oliver replied.

"Diggle's just pulled in - the bike's down. Mechanical difficulties, I didn't crash it Felicity so I'm fine. He brought the van and is going to give me a ride back. I don't think our plans will work for tonight though. I promise I'll make it up to you later." Oliver almost laughed when he realized that he had been around Felicity enough to pick up her habit of rambling. While he hadn't intended 'later' in the newest incarnation of the word, it still brought too many images to mind. He hoped she thought his groan was only the wind or interference in their comms. However, when there was silence on Felicity's side, he thought and hoped that the same images had come to her mind too.

Diggle had exited the vehicle and was simply waiting for Oliver to finish the conversation with Felicity. When there was a pause and Oliver closed his eyes and groaned, Diggle grew worried. He cleared his throat which brought Oliver's eyes to him and as he read his partner's expression Diggle nearly growled in annoyance. There was clearly no issue at home, just Oliver's ongoing frustration.

"I've gotta go Felicity. We'll be back in a couple of hours. Why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll let you know when we get there." Oliver read Diggle's expression as easily as his partner had read his. He almost rolled his eyes as it was getting ridiculous how much the entire Team knew about his sex life or lack thereof.

Felicity said good bye and clicked off the comms without even opening her eyes. She couldn't believe the stupid bike broke down. Groaning in frustration and annoyance, she blew out the candles and stomped around headquarters putting everything away. It seemed she just couldn't catch a break and she was going to spend another night alone and frustrated. Felicity gathered her stuff as she decided she would just go home now and devour a pint of ice cream. However, as she glanced at Oliver's training weapons she found she didn't want to leave, not yet, not without Oliver. Quickly making her decision, she dropped her stuff, changed into one of Oliver's t-shirts and climbed into his bed. As his scent surrounded her, Felicity relaxed and sighed. In mere minutes, she was sound asleep and dreaming of a hooded hero in green leather seducing her on a rooftop as storms lit up the night sky.

While Felicity dreamed, the trip home for the guys became more like a nightmare as even the weather seemed to turn against Oliver. A line of thunder storms followed their progress and the tense silence in the van was interrupted often by booming thunder as lightning split the night sky. The pelting rain quickly resulted in flash flooding and treacherous driving conditions. Flooded roads made the most direct route impassable so the two hour trip was extended into four hours. At one point, Oliver was even forced out into the storm to push the van through the mud after removing a fallen tree.

Considering the length of the trip, Oliver had plenty of time to again consider whether or not Karma was punishing him. He had actually saw Lian Yu as his purgatory and he had thought he had paid for his earlier life then. However, he knew his life had continued in darkness even after he got off the Island. His choices kept him locked in the past, lost in the dark…until he chose to bring Felicity into his life. Oliver's first impressions of the blond were focused on her light and goodness. He had actually thought Karma had been too kind when she allowed him to find Felicity – his gift, his salvation.

As they grew to be friends though, he saw more than that. He learned to value her just for herself and not what she could and did do for him. When they became partners he accepted them as equals – give and take, lead and follow. She was the first woman who, despite not sharing his bed, truly knew him. She was the first woman who saw him as he truly was and accepted him…even as she pushed him to be more, to be better.

The intimacy of the last several months had brought them even closer though, irresistibly closer. He still saw her as too good for him but he no longer placed her on an unreachable pedestal. The Felicity he had first met and had even dreamed of had been replaced by a flesh and blood woman who was his best friend. She was the woman he wanted and needed to reach, to touch and all the circumstances preventing that were wearing him down. It was a soaked, filthy, tired, angry, and still extremely frustrated Oliver who entered Team Arrow headquarters several hours later.

Slamming the door open as Diggle followed him in, Oliver threw his bag down and cursed under his breath. He was just about to head to the showers when Felicity suddenly appeared in the doorway of his bedroom. As his eyes trailed over her body and he realized that his t-shirt was her only clothing, heat, longing, and lust slammed into Oliver and took his breath away. He couldn't stop the feelings of pride, need as he found the sight of her in his clothing incredibly sexy. It was as if she was proclaiming herself his and he wanted nothing more than to truly claim her and let her claim him.

He had taken several steps toward her before her words penetrated the sexual haze fogging his brain. Stopping suddenly he saw her lower the phone from her ear and speak to him.

"That was Detective Lance. It must be a full moon as there are gangs taking advantage of the power outages and rain to wreak havoc. I've already called Roy to come in…whoa, what happened to you guys? Are you…" Felicity stopped speaking as she had finally brought her eyes up to Oliver's face after taking in the mud splattered clothing. As was always the case recently, the heat and intensity of his gaze held her spellbound.

"What does Lance want from us?" Even as he spoke Diggle half considered backing out and just leaving them to it. Unfortunately, it sounded like there was some urgency to Lance's needs. As the silence continued, he was grateful when Roy entered the room and spoke.

"Hey, so we get to play in the rain and dark tonight?" Roy stopped abruptly as he took in the scene before him. He let out a low wolf whistle at Felicity's bare legs before he realized the stupidity of that action. Fortunately, Oliver's focus remained locked on the blond so Roy just looked to Diggle for guidance. It was then that Felicity spoke.

"You guys suit up – I'm gonna go change." Felicity knew the color in her cheeks was only partly due to her embarrassment. She was standing there in Oliver's t-shirt and panties and all three men had seen her. They had shared some extremely close quarters over the summer but this was different and Felicity knew they all knew that it was different. Both Diggle and Roy studiously avoided looking at her now but she could still feel the heat of Oliver's gaze on her like a physical caress. Trying to distract them both she continued speaking before she made her escape. "The files are up on the computer so you can check them out, but yeah we do have work to do tonight."

Oliver was still standing tensely staring at the empty doorway where Felicity had just been. Neither his body nor his mind was under his control and he was struggling to understand why she had just walked away from him.

Diggle moved quickly to the computer and started reading the reports out loud as he motioned for Roy to suit up. As Oliver had still not moved, Diggle wasn't sure how to reach him. He definitely wasn't going to touch the other man as it seemed Oliver was fighting some pretty primal urges and Diggle didn't plan on giving him another outlet to release his pent-up frustration.

Roy and Diggle continued their preparations as Oliver continued to remain immobile. Both breathed a tentative sigh of relief when Felicity returned fully dressed.

Felicity was determined to bluster through her embarrassment and focus on their job; however, her intentions were lost when she looked at Oliver. It appeared to her that he had been carved in stone as she could see that he hadn't moved at all since she had left the room. Irresistibly drawn to him, she moved slowly across the room as she watched for any indication that he was aware of her. When his breath caught and his eyes slid down and back up her body in a now familiar routine, Felicity smiled. It was definitely a turn-on to be the focus of his desire and Felicity couldn't help but encouraging it even if the others were present.

Oliver was stunned to feel Felicity pressed against his body as she kissed him with passion, the same passion already coursing through his body. He finally moved to participate fully in the kiss and hugged her even closer before his hands started frantically touching, stroking anything in his reach - her back, arms, hair, butt, hips. For a moment, both were lost in shared passion and need that burned brighter than the lightning still dancing in the sky. Felicity reluctantly pulled back but she then cupped his cheek and spoke softly as she placed her lips at his ear.

"You need to go and be a hero, Oliver…then come back to me. Later, okay?"

Felicity didn't give Oliver time to speak but simply turned and walked away without even noticing that some of his mud was now caked on her own clothes. She made it to her desk on wobbly legs and immediately contacted Lance.

"Detective, they are heading out now so just let me know where the hot spots are. You keep things clear for us and we can take care of the rest." There was a slight tremble in Felicity's voice but she was proud of the fact that she was able to focus on their job with Oliver still close by.

Diggle took his cues from Felicity and after grabbing his and Oliver's gear he pushed his partner from the room as Roy followed. He was grateful when Oliver suddenly pulled away and took his own stuff.

Without comment, Oliver switched out his riding jacket for his green jacket and hood. His dark and muddy clothes would just have to do as he knew he wouldn't be able to do his job if he saw Felicity again. He quickly got ready and as he headed for the spare bike he heard Roy speak.

"Dude, you just can't catch a break, can you?" Roy had enjoyed teasing the couple but even he actually felt sorry for them now. Anticipation was one thing but this had to be torture.

Oliver turned to glare at Roy as he clicked his comms on. "Felicity, I'll be coming home…later."

The low guttural tone of his voice made the words seem like a threat but the blond woman they were directed toward took them as a promise and smiled.


	9. Flesh and blood reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final CLIMATIC chapter and hopefully it proves to be a satisfying read! Definitely just smut with a small, nearly nonexistent plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, hopefully this chapter is a sufficient payoff for all the teasing and torture of the earlier chapters! ;) Thank you for the comments and support as it was great to know I'm not alone in enjoying a frustrated Oliver! :) This isn't exactly how I intended to end this one but again I'm hoping it works!! BTW, pls see end notes for a possible way to continue this one!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – If only but these wonderful characters that I have taken such liberties with do belong to others!

**Previously** …Basically just a long summer of dreams, temptation, and torture for our hero and even some torture for our heroine.

* * *

Again later wasn't as they had planned or hoped it would be. It was a long night and another longer day as the storms continued to ravage Starling City and chaos reigned. However, the storms became the least of their worries as ARGUS alerted the Team that a new threat had been tracked to their city. David Graves was a former agent for Amanda Waller but he had since gone rogue and was considered armed and dangerous. Graves actually contacted Oliver with the offer of a cooperative effort to destroy ARGUS; however, when his offer was rejected he went on the offensive. Less than twenty four hours later, he had managed to kidnap Felicity and hold her hostage to force Oliver's cooperation.

Lightning split the night sky and thunder reverberated loudly as Oliver raced along the rooftops. Despite the stinging rain and powerful winds, despite the fear acting as an iron vice around his heart, he moved with complete focus as he was forced to span the distance between buildings with a single jump. Most were close enough to allow an easy leap; however, he could see the gap looming ahead was larger than the others. He could also see Felicity bound and gagged in one corner. Forcing himself to look away from her so that he could plan the jump Oliver still briefly met her eyes as his foot barely made contact before sliding off the roof.

Felicity screamed behind her gag as she watched Oliver fall toward the alley below. She couldn't believe that he would be crazy enough to even attempt that jump. Graves had delighted in telling her that not even the Green Arrow would be able to get to her in time. He had relished explaining how he had recreated his own version of the bomb collar the Dodger used to celebrate the last time she would risk her life for Oliver Queen. He had smiled when he told her that he hoped Oliver would be close enough to see her one last time before the bomb exploded. While she hadn't wanted Oliver close enough to watch her die, she hadn't planned on watching his death either. Tears were streaming down her face as she kept her gaze locked on the spot she had last seen Oliver.

Oliver had managed to grab the fire escape when he crashed into it. He was now moving quickly back up to the roof in order to reach Felicity. The street sounds below him, the rain pelting his face, even Diggle's voice asking for a status update were ignored as he was focused solely on getting to his partner.

Gasping in surprise, Felicity saw Oliver climb up the side of the roof. She wasn't sure how he had made it, but she was nearly giddy with relief as she saw his face. As he made his way over to her, Felicity suddenly remembered the bomb and immediately and frantically shook her head no. She refused to be responsible for Oliver's death and she again screamed behind her gag as she tried to get him to stop.

With his focus on the bomb and Felicity's safety, he barely processed her attempts to stop him. Instead he dropped to his knees beside her and immediately worked to disarm the bomb. He too had had ARGUS training and the agent's bomb wasn't anything new or different. After only a few moments, he disabled the bomb, removed the collar, and tossed it away from them. He then released Felicity from the ropes and gag binding her.

Neither could say who moved but Felicity was on top of Oliver as they clung to one another. After several breathless moments, both moved and started pressing kisses wherever they could as their hands clutched and stroked to reassure themselves that they were safe and together. Both ignored the rain and winds as their movement pulled them from underneath the overhang and exposed them to the elements. Only Diggle's voice in his ear forced Oliver back enough to respond to their partner.

"I've got her – she's okay." Oliver cupped Felicity's cheek and smiled as she turned to nuzzle his hand and place a kiss in his palm. It took less than a second for him to make his decision and he had no doubt it was the right one.

"Digg, coordinate with ARGUS and let them handle Graves. We're heading home." Oliver's words were short and he intentionally clicked the comms mike off to keep the rest of their conversation private.

Felicity started in surprise as she fully expected Oliver to leave now to chase after Graves. This was their job, it's what they choose to do and she knew it was important. She smiled at him as she spoke. "It's okay, I can head back, do my thing to help, and you can go and catch the bad guy."

"No, it's not okay. The mission has always come first and this time it almost cost me everything. Let me put you first Felicity." Oliver needed her to understand that regardless of the years of foreplay and just how badly he wanted her, this wasn't just about sex. As he had raced to save her, he finally realized that he didn't just love her but that he was in love her. Their jobs were no longer as important – she came first and he needed her to understand that.

"Oliver, really, I understand. Go and be a hero." Felicity had long ago accepted that she loved this man and always would. He came first for her and that meant letting him work through his past, fight his demons, and save himself by saving the city. There had only been a few times when her own needs had caused her to ask him to stay with her and each of those times he had still left to do what he thought was right. It had hurt; however, she actually loved him all the more for being the man he was. She refused to be the person who held him back.

"You are the only person I want to see me as a hero Felicity. You are the one person who matters more than anyone else. I want to stay with you tonight." Oliver held his breath as he looked at Felicity. He hoped she understood just what he was saying. They still hadn't talked about their relationship but he needed to say these things. He needed her to know. Taking a deep breath, Oliver spoke again.

"I love you."

Felicity smiled and cupped his face as she returned the words easily. "I love you too but you are wasting time here. You saved me and I'll be okay—"

"Felicity." Oliver's frustrated groan of her name interrupted her. "Listen to me – I'm in love with you. When I say I love you I mean it and not just as a Team member or friend. I know I've pushed you away before but that was only because I knew I didn't deserve you. I still don't. You are my best friend, my partner, but I still want more."

"Oh." Felicity hadn't really expected Oliver to ever admit to any such feelings. He had lost so many people who he had loved and so often he remained locked in the darkness of his past. She had accepted that any physical relationship would mean more to her than it did to him. She did know that he cared though and she had repeatedly told herself that it was enough for her. However, hearing the words again without an audience or as part of a plan, temporarily stunned her.

"Yes, oh." Oliver watched the emotions flash across her face. There was surprise, disbelief, and even happiness but he didn't see love. His heart tripped in his chest as he wondered if this had only been about sex for her, if she saw him only a Team member, a friend with benefits. Felicity tackling him ripped Oliver from his thoughts but it was the kisses she dropped enthusiastically on his face that allowed him to breathe again. Regardless though, he needed to hear her own words. He moved his hands from her hips to her face so he could see her. The love shining in her eyes took his breath away once more.

"I'm in love with you too Oliver. I guess we aren't unthinkable after all because I want you too. I need you, just you." Felicity's smile was bright as she watched the emotions flash across his face. There was surprise, disbelief, and finally happiness. There was also love.

Again, neither knew who moved but suddenly they had switched positions and it was Felicity with her back on the roof as they kissed. It was a kiss of celebration, of promise, of love. It was a kiss that quickly escalated into a burst of passion. Years of foreplay, months of closed quarters and constant contact, and weeks of frustrating interruptions exploded despite their tender emotions.

When Oliver pulled away, both were gasping for air. Felicity moved to pull him back but his grin stopped her. He then looked around expectantly.

"What?" Felicity tried to listen for whatever had grabbed his attention, but she heard nothing over the pounding of her own heart.

"This is usually when something interrupts us. I had even thought that Karma was punishing me for my past by not letting me be with you now. Let's go home." Oliver stood and pulled Felicity with him. He was hoping their good luck held and thoughts of their first night filled his mind when Felicity suddenly pushed him against the wall next to the rooftop stairs door. Before his lips could form any question, her tongue was in his mouth as her hands tightly gripped his jacket.

Felicity had suddenly realized that she was on a rooftop, in the rain, with a hero clad in green leather – it was a scene from a very recent dream and she couldn't resist. Reality was even better though as not even in her dreams had she dared to hope that Oliver could be in love with her. This flesh and blood man with his scars and dark past was her hero, _**hers**_. Her own feelings of love and sheer joy overwhelmed her and she wanted to share those feelings with him, right here and right now.

Felicity's passion ignited Oliver's own and soon both were lost to their emotions and needs - hands again stroking and clutching, lips and teeth again teasing and exploring. There were a few lingering thoughts that the location was public and that they might be interrupted yet neither was able to stop. For several long moments, their bodies were pressed tightly together as their tongues dueled and their hands teased. It was Oliver who remembered where they were when he heard the sound of a not so distant helicopter. He pulled back and spoke her name in a gruff whisper before he swallowed, looked away, and tried speaking again.

"Let's go home. Karma really is a bitch Felicity and I want us to have time..." Oliver's voice trailed off as Felicity took advantage of him turning away to move her mouth to his neck even as her hands dropped to his hips. When she rubbed his erection through his pants he groaned, closed his eyes, and gave up speaking. Leaning back against the wall, Oliver kept his eyes closed as he fought for control even as Felicity continued her ministrations. After several moments and several deep shuddering breaths, he tried speaking again.

"Felicity. We need to-"

"We need to finish this." Felicity interrupted him to complete his thought her way. She pulled away just enough to meet his eyes when he opened them even though she still pressed and rubbed her hand against him.

As the rain continued to soak her clothes and the moonlight illuminated Felicity's face, Oliver knew he had never seen a more beautiful or erotic sight. Her pale skin bore a light flush of arousal, her wet clothes clung to her slim body, and her eyes were sparkling not just with love and lust but also with mischief. He was lost even before she smiled and moved toward him again.

Felicity pressed more teasing licks and kisses along his throat as her hands worked open his pants. "Oliver, I don't have a bad past. Karma has no reason to punish me so I should get to play." Her voice was low, throaty, hypnotizing and Oliver felt compelled to keep his eyes open to watch her. He was simply mesmerized until she suddenly disappeared from his line of sight.

Felicity dropped to her knees and without any further foreplay, she took Oliver into her mouth. She smiled against his hot flesh as his hips immediately bucked and she heard him moan. She felt his hands in her hair as he tried to gently pull her away. However, her name on his lips simply spurred her on as Felicity knew she wanted to share this with Oliver. She wanted him to feel her passion – she was tired of waiting to act on her feelings of need and desire.

Oliver nearly came just from the warm wetness of Felicity's mouth on him. He slammed his head back against the wall and stars exploded behind his closed eyelids as intense pleasure rocked his body. With every muscle tensed and locked into place, he fisted his hands in her hair as he fought for control. Knowing he couldn't last long, he again tried to pull her away.

As Oliver's hands pulled more insistently, Felicity hummed her refusal to leave before her tongue flicked gently at the tip of his arousal. She then licked him from base to tip before wrapping a hand around him as her lips continued to suck and tease. Felicity could feel her own passion rise as Oliver continued to respond to her. She was so lost to the moment that she was gasped in surprise when Oliver suddenly repositioned them.

Growling low in his throat, Oliver forced himself to move and put a stop to Felicity's playful teasing. He had reached the end of his endurance weeks ago and his control was nonexistent now. His heart beat a fast drum of primal need that drove him to be inside Felicity, to take her now. The night storm raging around them paled in comparison to the passion raging inside him.

Felicity found herself pinned between Oliver and the wall as he plundered her mouth. Returning the kiss enthusiastically, it took her several long moments to realized that her feet didn't even touch the ground. She quickly wrapped her legs around him which pushed her skirt up enough that she could easily grind into him. Moaning, Felicity closed her eyes and repeated the movement as she could feel his heat and hardness through her thin fabric of panties. The rain had continued to soak them both but it wasn't the reason Felicity's panties were wet.

Oliver too moaned as he felt the wetness between Felicity's legs. He adjusted them so he could slide a hand between them to feel her without the fabric barrier. As his fingers touched her, both again groaned even as they continued to kiss. As much as he wanted to taste and please Felicity as she had sought to please him, Oliver's need was beyond his control. The proof of Felicity's desire wetting his hands did nothing to help him slow down. Instead he moved his hand away from her and used it to reposition himself at her center.

Finally pulling away from Felicity's lips, Oliver paused for just a moment and closed his eyes. This was a dream come true for him and he refused to rush it, he refused to rush them. Gritting his teeth, he remained still and opened his eyes to meet her heated gaze.

For a moment, neither moved nor even breathed. For all that they had already shared, this was a big step for them. This was an important line in the sand that they were crossing and they knew there was no going back. Neither had any doubts about their own choice but they did want to give the other an out even if to stop now would kill them.

Tempting Karma once more, they continue to pause on the razor edge of pleasure and temptation as they searched each other's eyes. Seeing only love and need they shared a sweet smile. They were still smiling as Oliver slid easily into Felicity's tight sheath. Both breathed a sigh of relief as it felt like coming home and they savored the feeling of belonging. However, that relief was short-lived considering the need that had plagued them for far too long as still clawing like a living, breathing thing inside them.

Resting his head against Felicity's, Oliver closed his eyes and slid almost completely out of her body before thrusting slowly back in. He repeated the torturously slow movements until Felicity's hips started rocking faster and harder against him. Meeting and melding with her rhythm Oliver again pulled back to meet her eyes before he used one hand to grab her ponytail and force her head back so he could thoroughly kiss her for several long moments. He then moved that hand between them to tease Felicity even as he provided the much needed friction her body craved.

Felicity felt her entire body tense and for a long moment she was suspended at the pinnacle of arousal, muscles locked tight as she fought for release. As Oliver's hand worked its magic and he thrust deep inside her Felicity plummeted over the edge and screamed her release. She felt the pleasure pulsing at her center even as it spread to her trembling thighs and all the way down to the toes curling inside her shoes. When she opened her eyes, she saw Oliver watching her with a look of wonder on his face. She smiled before she pulled him to her for a tender kiss.

Oliver had felt Felicity's climax from deep inside her body, he felt her tremors against his hand, he felt her legs clench and her back arch. For just a moment it was as if time stopped and he knew that image would join the multitude of Felicity images burned inside his head and heart. The moonlight shone brightly and highlighted the beauty of her face. The rain and sweat caused her body to glisten damply. She was beautiful and she was his. He knew she belonged to him just as he belonged to her and Oliver had never felt closer to anyone ever in his life.

"We aren't finishing anything - we are just getting started Felicity." Oliver ground out the words as he ground into her. His pace then became frantic, demanding, and all-consuming.

Again their eyes met and with what few brain cells that remained working both realized that reality completely beat fantasy - neither could have dreamed it would feel this good, this right. Their lips met for more hot, open mouth kisses as they savored the freedom to act on their shared feelings.

Felicity had barely recovered from her climax before she felt more pleasure roll through her body with Oliver's movements inside her. She pushed his head back so she could lick his throat – the vulnerability of his position at odds with the way his strength held her captive. His heat was almost overwhelming and Felicity would swear steam rose in the air around him. When his hand moved back between them her hips jerked of their own volition. Tension and anticipation again filled her but this time they only heightened her pleasure as Oliver's fast, hard thrusts immediately pushed her to another shattering orgasm.

Feeling Felicity's body quake and quiver around him was more than Oliver could withstand. With a final thrust, he followed her over the edge and exploded inside her. His entire body shook with effort and Oliver released a loan groan as waves of pleasure crashed over him. He again rested his forehead against Felicity's as both gasped for air. Neither moved and they stayed pressed together, intimately connected.

Slowly Oliver came back to reality and he finally noticed the city sounds returning as his heart rate settled. Realizing the precarious nature of their position, he tensed and tried to sense new details of their environment. However, Felicity distracted him by nipping his ear before she whispered into it.

"At least we weren't interrupted this time and btw, you were totally worth the wait but we are definitely gonna have to try this in a bed, maybe a shower, oh, a hot tub and the beach…" Felicity's brain caught up with her words and she snapped her mouth shut even as she hugged Oliver tight and buried her face against his neck. She fervently hoped that one day she would be able to edit her thoughts and not always ramble inappropriately to this man.

Erotic images filled Oliver's mind as he could clearly see each of her locations and even added some of his own. He swallowed loudly before turning to press a kiss to her temple before he whispered his response.

"Later…I'll hold you to each of those ideas later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This clearly isn't canon so I may continue to post randomly smutty updates just to continue the play as S3 starts! Pls keep those ideas coming but I still do not guarantee you'll like what I do with whatever you chose to share!


	10. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random Olicity smut without real plots - new chapters may not connect but I do guarantee smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – Soooo with the current S3 arc’s lack of Olicity I have decided to return here to play even though I have no plan! You can either consider this a somewhat unexpected continuation of this AU story set between seasons 2 and 3 or (and this is my preference) you can view the next chapter(s) as a future fic! Also, I have the nasty habit of combining my fanfic worlds so you’ll probably get some Primal Oliver here, more Winner Takes All fun and games between Oliver and Felicity and yes, more Intimacy tension and humor. However, if you are looking for plot or character development, you won’t find those things here! You may find mistakes though as inspiration struck suddenly and I rushed forward without a beta review!
> 
> AN2 – A special thank you to QueenAeron for this particular inspiration! I twisted your idea a bit but hopefully it’s still fun for you! Another special thank you, this time to hockeyfanatic! You reading and commenting on my old stories encouraged me to continue!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Nope, no legal or even a moral claim to CW’s Arrow or Olicity in general!

**Previously** …No real plot development or spoilers but there will be Olicity smut with some Team Arrow fun.

* * *

 

Things rarely went according to plan for Team Arrow and certainly not for Oliver and Felicity. It seemed they always took one step forward, two steps back as they fought for a future for the city and for themselves. The best laid plans were always pushed off for later and it seemed there was never time simply to be themselves, instead of Team Arrow.

ARGUS involvement and undercover assignments didn’t help the situation either. Such missions were always tense for the Team if they included Felicity in the field; however, this last ARGUS job had been particularly brutal. There had been no guns or even fights but there had been a really long night in formal wear. That wouldn’t have been too bad if they had been allowed to stick together. Unfortunately, Amanda Waller had planned the mission and she required Oliver to remain solo and in full playboy role. Diggle had been regulated to a server position and Roy and Felicity had been partnered together as a couple. No one had been pleased with the arrangement.

“Ow, Felicity! Stop stepping on my toes.” Roy complained as he squeezed her waist to force her attention to him. “You’re going to have a sore neck if you keep looking around baby.” His voice dropped to tease the blonde as she continued to scout for Oliver. He wasn’t particularly surprised when he felt her spiked heel connect with his foot but he winced anyway.

“Oh I’m sorry…was that your foot sweetie?” Felicity practically cooed her apology but the angry glint in her eyes had Roy backing off as far as he could while continuing to dance with her. The laughter from Diggle and even Oliver did little to make either of them feel better.

Diggle watched the couple dance stiffly for several moments before he saw and heard Felicity’s soft apology. Roy’s grin was wide as he spun her around recklessly and caused her to laugh. _Trouble averted once again_ , Diggle thought with a sigh. Team Arrow dynamics were constantly shifting as they continued to face new threats, make new friends and even fight old enemies. They remained together but that didn’t mean it was always easy.

Oliver’s thoughts were similarly occupied even as his dance partner insisted on grinding against him repeatedly. She was one in a long line that he had been forced to face as Amanda had made a last minute change and put him on the auction block as an eligible bachelor. The fact that the money went to charity had been the deciding factor…that and the fact that Felicity hadn’t protested. Diggle and Roy had been quick to voice their support even as Roy had laughed but their only female partner, his only female partner had remained suspiciously quiet about the twist.

Amanda had done her job well though and his pictures flashed up on the big screens with the other nine bachelors throughout the night. There was only one truly candid shot – it was the only picture of him smiling and the only one where he could see just a bit of blond hair in the corner of the frame. He didn’t know when the shot had been taken but he knew that Felicity was the person he was looking at, the person who made him smile.

As part of the charity auction bidding procedures, he was required to not only dance with each registered bidder but to also share a private moment with each one behind closed doors. That was the part he hated and yet it was the necessary part if they were to plant a tracker on Ruby Ryder, a wealthy widow who lived in Gotham. Amanda had been mysterious about why the woman was a threat but she had been adamant that ARGUS needed to find out more about her. She had also been determined to use Oliver to get that information.  

The current woman in his arms tried to smile coyly as she cut off their dance early to lead him away to the library set aside for the private meetings. While he noted the exaggerated sway of her hips under the tiny silver dress Oliver remained unmoved…just as he had remained all night. Each woman was a mark, a job, part of his cover and he did his part but neither his heart nor his body responded to any of them. He still clicked off the comms unit each time though. Even if Felicity hadn’t objected, he refused to force her to hear their comments or anything else. He wanted to protect her from the dirty side of Amanda’s job as much as possible.

Even behind closed doors he stuck to a script from his early playboy days – more dancing, whispered compliments, cocky grins. However, he was no longer interested in reaping the rewards for his moves and always cut each woman off with the excuse of the charity auction. The once enjoyable role now left him empty, cold.

Felicity heard Digg’s report that Ruby was heading toward Oliver but before she could even look, Roy turned them so she could see. She smiled her appreciation even as she blushed lightly. Neither Diggle nor Roy ever asked for explanations as to the current status of her relationship with Oliver and she appreciated that as she knew that they knew. Ignoring Roy once more, she focused on Oliver and tried to read his thoughts and feelings as he spoke to the woman. It was part of their job for Oliver to be charming but that didn’t mean that she enjoyed the show though. Unfortunately she couldn’t seem to stop watching either even as her heart clenched painfully.

Ruby Ryder might be a cougar and even acted predatory but she didn’t look old. Her lips were painted ruby red but her hair was a midnight black that nearly shined blue. She was petite, slim and personified elegance in every motion. Currently every motion was a move closer toward Oliver who smiled as he watched her approach. Pictures of Oliver had flashed up with the other bachelors – in her personal fave he was smiling, a real smile, not the one he currently sent to Ruby. At least Felicity didn’t think it was real. Ruby didn’t seem to notice either way and continued toward him even as Felicity grimaced.

This woman didn’t even bother with a dance but she didn’t drag Oliver off as several others had either. Instead she tugged on his shirt to bring his head down and she whispered in his ear. Felicity listened intently but she realized quickly that Oliver had already turned off the unit. He had previously only turned it off during the private meetings. While she had never considered herself a masochist Felicity was forced to reconsider that as she found that she wanted and needed to hear what happened each time. She had to believe that her imagination conjured up images much worse than reality…at least she hoped it did.

Roy tightened his grip on Felicity but didn’t bother to try to distract her. It was torture for her to watch Oliver play his role but it was torture for him to see Felicity’s pain. He did exchange a glance with Diggle when he noted the man stood close by, conveniently holding a drink for Felicity.

Oliver felt like he needed a shower after finally extricating himself from the women and surviving the auction. The successful bidder was thankfully a plant but Amanda reserved the right to allow Ruby to win if she felt that would serve her goals. Oliver had planted the tracker during their private meeting so he considered his part done and had planned to fight any additional call to duty.

It was a quiet group that made their way back to the lair after the festivities. Felicity and Roy were together in a single car but both Diggle and Oliver traveled separately. After a few brief words outside both Diggle and Roy called it a night without even teasing Felicity. Both did hug her and she appreciated that as she tried to steady her nerves and go inside.

The blonde knew Oliver was already inside but she wasn’t sure how long he had been there. Forcing herself to move, Felicity entered their lair, a place she normally considered home. As she closed the door, she saw him heading toward the back but he immediately stopped and turned toward her.

Oliver forced himself to face Felicity even as he felt ripples of disgust crawl along his skin. He had felt smothered by the various perfume scents and could still smell the women on himself. He hoped that a shower would also remove the cloying stench from his body. As it was, he didn’t want to get too close to Felicity as he again felt dark, dirty in comparison to her.

Felicity noted his discomfort and immediately assumed that he had gone further with the women than she would have liked. She had hoped that he would be relieved to see her, possibly even want her or at least want to talk to her but it seemed that he wanted only to get away. Without a word, she turned away from him.

Seeing the flash of hurt on his partner’s face, Oliver pushed aside his own feelings and stepped toward her. He wasn’t sure what the problem was but he wanted to see her smile.

“Felicity.”

A grin came unbidden to Felicity’s face at the familiar growling sound of her name on Oliver’s lips. Shaking her head at herself and the love that was always there driving her, she turned to reassure him that she was fine.

“I’m fine…I think I’ll just head home…long night…are you staying here?” It wasn’t a traditional Felicity ramble but she was still feeling dispirited, confused yet again by the man in front of her.

“I need to shower.” Oliver ground out the words in something close to his Arrow snarl. Disgust again filled him as he realized that he couldn’t even smell Felicity’s fresh clean scent over the other smells coating his body.

“I’ve seen you covered in mud, even in blood and yet you are pristine, breathtaking in your tux and you need to shower?!” Felicity’s eyes wandered over his frame once admiring the cut of the clothing, a second time picturing what lay beneath the clothes, a third time simply for her own pleasure.

Oliver had felt disconnected from his Team even himself throughout the night – a ghost from his own past. He had felt like one of Waller’s agents again and that was made worse by the fact that he had to reenact his bad boy behavior in front of his partners, in front of Felicity. Now though he felt an explosion of life and feeling return as he watched her eyes trail over him repeatedly. Now though he was anything by untouched as Felicity’s eyes held more power and gained more reaction than the other women’s hands or bodies.

Closing his eyes against the rush of need, Oliver groaned softly. Somehow things had again gotten confused with Felicity and he didn’t want to push her away with his own desperate need. Without opening his eyes, he turned away but stopped immediately when he felt Felicity’s hand on his arm. Oliver looked down at the slender, pink tipped fingers lightly stroking the material of his tux and a thousand images crowded his mind of those same fingers stroking his body. He forced the denial out even as he stared at her hands instead of her eyes.

“Felicity, I’m filthy. I’m not…you deserve—“

“Are we back to that whole you deserve more than me thing?” Felicity didn’t let go of Oliver even as her own anger broke through. She had been forced to watch woman after woman cling to him all night and he couldn’t even look at her now. A horrible thought invaded her mind and she was unable to ignore the possibility that it wasn’t about what she deserved but about what he wanted.

“You know, just go, Oliver. Go shower, go whatever!” Felicity pulled her arm back abruptly and crossed both arms over her chest as she glared at him.

Temporarily stunned at the feeling of loss as she removed her hand, it took a moment for Oliver to process her words and formulate a response.

“You do deserve better than me Felicity. I am covered in the stench of all of those women, I can’t even smell you. You deserve someone clean, good. Someone who is only with you.”

Oliver couldn’t turn away as he needed her to understand that he was the problem – he was always their problem.

Gasping in surprise, Felicity’s arms dropped to her side before reaching out for Oliver. When he stepped back to avoid her touch, she simply moved closer. She saw the desire in his eyes before he banked the fires and fought for a blank expression. It suddenly hit her that he was again trying to protect her and had been trying to protect her all night. He hadn’t turned off the comms for privacy but so that she wouldn’t have to hear his performance. She knew it had been a performance though…the Oliver at the party wasn’t the Oliver she knew, the Oliver she loved. For a moment, she had forgotten that but it looked like Oliver had forgotten it too. It seemed it was time to remind them both though.

Felicity grinned suddenly as she remembered Ruby’s earlier move. Changing it to suit her own needs, she traced the line of Oliver’s shirt up to his tie. Without looking at his face, she untied the tie that she herself had tied earlier. She then used the ends of it to tug him forcefully to her.

Mesmerized by Felicity’s action, Oliver followed her command and moved into her. Her lips were just a breath away of his but he still barely heard her voice.

“Mine.”

She didn’t pull Oliver in further but instead Felicity moved to cover his mouth with her own in a heated kiss. She poured her frustration and anger out first so it was not a gentle brushing of lips. It was a nearly violent clash of tongues and teeth as Oliver also released his own feelings. For several moments it was almost more of a duel than foreplay until both pulled back gasping for air.

Oliver felt his blood heat and pool low in his body as a primal need forced his heart to beat strong, fast. He no longer felt like a ghost – he was a flesh and blood man and he needed Felicity.

Felicity felt her blood heat and pool low in her body as a primal need forced her heart to beat strong, fast. She no longer felt unwanted, unseen – she stood proud, strong before the man that she needed.

As one they moved together but Felicity pulled back slightly to again say just that one word.

“Mine.”

Determined to replace the scent, feel and memory of not just the women tonight but every woman before her, Felicity rubbed her body along Oliver’s harder frame. She gloried in the angles and strength that contrasted her own softer curves. Burying her head against his neck, she repeated the movement once, twice more and nearly purred with pleasure.

Oliver felt Felicity’s movements and heard her own version of his growl. Suddenly feeling free, light he moved to shrug out of his jacket but Felicity gripped his arms and he froze. He was always afraid that Felicity would change her mind and leave so he tried to school his features as he met her eyes.

Grinning smugly, Felicity read his doubt and his need. It was rare that Oliver was an open book but his feelings for her in that moment were obvious even to her. She gripped his lapels and pulled him forward to place a quick, hard kiss on his mouth.

“Mine.”

Not understanding Felicity’s intention, Oliver remained still only to have her start to strip the offensive clothes from his body. She worked fast but still found time to trail her fingers over the newly exposed skin. His body rippled and pulsed with need in response to her touch as he moved only at her prompting. Her low throaty chuckle told him that she was aware of and appreciated his response; however, he remained still and waited for her next move.

Felicity did know and appreciate Oliver’s response even as he remained still. He was the definition of an alpha male so his stillness surprised her and playing the aggressor herself was a new turn-on. It was easy to see that he wanted her but she wanted and needed more than a physical response. She needed him to agree with her.

“Mine.”

Again repeating the single word, Felicity pushed him back toward the closest bed and watched as he fell back easily without even breaking eye contact. She then crawled slowly up his body until their eyes were level. Leaning down, her kiss was now gentle, persuasive, teasing.

Oliver opened his mouth to Felicity’s probing tongue and relished the soft nips and caresses of her lips on his. When she leaned back once more, he drew in a hard breath then held it as he realized that it was Felicity’s scent now lingering in the air. Breathing in deeply, he closed his eyes and opened every sense to her.

He felt the brush of soft fabric on his thighs but he wanted to feel her skin instead of the dress. He pressed his lips together and tasted her but he wanted to taste every inch of her. He could hear her slightly labored breathing but he wanted to hear low moans of pleasure. He opened his eyes to see hers – pupils blown with need but he wanted to see only pleasure radiating from her.

Felicity had long ago gotten used to Oliver’s inspections as he often focused on her without speaking for several long moments. Despite every intimacy they had shared, she still didn’t fully understand the man lying quietly under her without a stitch of clothing.

The thought of Oliver’s nude body thoroughly distracted Felicity. She moved slightly and slid her hands from his face to his shoulders even as she rocked back on her knees and lowered her hips to feel the hard lines of his body. All muscle and power, contained and waiting for her command. That power was heady, dizzying really and Felicity could no longer speak or worry about his motives as she focused on her own need.

Again mesmerized, Oliver not only watched but felt her movements – repeated once more then again and again. He started to move himself but Felicity quickly intercepted his hands and pulled them over his head. The implied submission was ridiculous as she lacked the physical strength to hold him but he allowed it just as he allowed her almost anything she wanted whenever she asked. However, he couldn’t resist quirking a brow in silent inquiry when she scraped her nails down his arms and back to his shoulders.

“Mine.”

Felicity didn’t give him time to respond but instead lowered her head to kiss first the corner of his mouth and then his jaw before nipping his earlobe. She then scraped her teeth lightly along his throat as her hands started their own exploration. As Oliver lay underneath her, Felicity indulged her desire to claim, to mark him as her own. Every scar, every tattoo received her undivided attention and her eyes never even rose to meet his as she continued to please herself.

Oliver’s eyes never left her face despite the pleasurable waves tightening his body into a powerful vice. Twice he moved his hands instinctively to find her and twice she stopped his motions. Each time she rewarded him with a deep kiss after she whispered that one word against his lips.

“Mine.”

The word echoed through his mind and body and Oliver knew that it was true and would always be true. He was hers and he couldn’t deny her the pleasure of that claim. His hands remained above his head even though he gripped the bars of the headboard tightly as her busy hands and mouth descended lower.

Only when Felicity’s mouth closed around him did Oliver briefly close his eyes. After only a moment though he not only opened them but also lifted his head to watch her. If possible, his blood heated even more and he became even harder as she maintained the eye contact even as she licked, teased and tasted him intimately.

He felt the brand of her mouth as she whispered that single word against his body.

“Mine.”

After that one word, Felicity moved briefly away to press kisses along his hip as she kneaded the hard muscle of his thighs. She even scraped her teeth along his inner thigh as her nails trailed down his calves. Oliver forced himself to breathe and remained still – every muscle was locked into place as his body screamed for release.

He did release a shaky breath as Felicity’s hands and mouth returned their attention higher up his body. Pleasure nearly made his eyes roll back but he forced himself to watch her as she sped up her motions. Teeth, tongue, lips, fingers all working together to draw out his pleasure until he was ready to explode.

This time he didn’t hear the word but he watched her mouth form it as he felt her lips against him.

“Mine.”

“Yours.”

Without thought, Oliver answered her and he saw her smile before she flicked her tongue against him and took him fully into her mouth. Her rhythm was faster, harder as she demanded his release.

Waves of pleasure crashed through Oliver until he felt surrounded, overwhelmed by her claim. His body collapsed back – satiated, drained and humbled. Finally closing his eyes, he breathed in the scent of Felicity mixed with him, he felt the weight of her against his lower body and even felt her breath against his skin. He felt alive and gloried in Felicity’s claim, her love.

Felicity stayed close as she felt all the tension drain from Oliver. It was rare to see him completely relaxed – his Island training didn’t permit that type of trust or respite. This moment was as special to her as his pleasure had been mere moments ago. It was this intimacy, this claim that she wanted to exercise. She didn’t want walls between them, even if the walls were for her own protection.

As Oliver moved slightly, she smiled and pressed a kiss at his hip before moving up his body once more. She barely made it to meet his eyes before she found herself on her back and looking up at him. At first she was concerned that he was angry or upset but she saw only love and lust in his eyes. She opened her mouth to ask a question but his lips cut her off. Felicity didn’t mind that response and she eagerly opened her mouth to allow his tongue entry once more.

The kiss continued until both were again breathing hard. Their eyes met once more but it was Oliver who spoke.

“Mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN3 - So who’s up for Part 2? :) Again I have no plan for this one so feel free to make requests and/ or suggestions!


	11. Mine - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still just smut but here's part 2 - follows Chapter 10 and continues forward!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – Many thanks for the warm welcome back! It was great to hear from old friends and make new ones as well! I hope you guys enjoy this second part and I hope you’ll keep the ideas coming as I’m certainly open to continuing to post random Olicity smut here!!
> 
> AN2 – A special shout out for kenyancougar for taking a look at a rough draft and responding positively and for checking out the revised version as well!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Not my toys but I’m playing with them anyway!

“Mine.”

Felicity heard something new in Oliver’s growl but she couldn’t fully focus on his tone as he dropped surprisingly chaste kisses on her cheeks, forehead, even her closed eyes. While he had found his release and she had enjoyed that, her own body felt heavy, taut with need. Even the lightest brush of his lips set her overheated skin on fire and a shudder wracked her body and forced a gasp from her. She drew in a shaky breath and moved her hands to his face to pull him in for a deeper kiss.

Suddenly Oliver’s mouth was gone and Felicity’s eyes flew open. She didn’t even feel his hands on her wrists until he pulled her arms over her head. Oliver had the strength to hold her and actually did move to hold both of her wrists in a single hand. His free hand drifted lower to lightly caress her face.

Oliver smiled when Felicity turned into his touch and placed a kiss against his palm. Satisfaction still dominated his mind and body but Felicity’s excitement was quickly turning him on again. Her face was flushed with color and her bright eyes barely peeked up from her heavy lidded gaze. As he continued to stare at her, her tongue darted out to lick her lips and he couldn’t resist following the movement with his own tongue before indulging in another deep kiss.

Arching into the kiss and seeking full body contact to ease the need that had spread out like a wildfire from her center, Felicity whimpered at the restriction of her movement. She added a frown to her silent complaint when Oliver pulled away completely.

Again distracted, Oliver leaned back in to kiss the frown from Felicity’s face. At the restless movement of her body under his, he pulled back once more and was even more determined to stake the same claim on her that she had made on him.

“Mine.”

Another shiver danced down Felicity’s spine at the dark, gravelly voice and the sensual promise it contained. His voice acted as gasoline on fire and another explosive pulse of need swept through her aroused body. She looked up to find his eyes locked on hers and her breath caught in her throat. His expression was serious, tightly drawn and determined. She couldn’t stop another shiver of anticipation as what he had in mind.

“Mine.”

Oliver repeated the claim as he pulled lightly on her wrists in his hand. He then accompanied the claim with a sweep of his other hand from her face, down between her breasts to trace her hip before pressing between her legs. Then he was the one frowning in frustration though as her clothing prevented the more intimate contact he desired.

Releasing Felicity’s wrists, Oliver ripped the dress from her body easily to display the sexy green lace underwear underneath. One hand returned to her arms which were still outstretched over her head, one hand again swept down her body. His hand rested against her panties with a light touch – the sight of her nearly nude body easing his immediate frustration.

Need kept Felicity’s body tighter than a bow string and had even kept her from moving when Oliver had released her hands temporarily. The touch of his hand between her legs required a response though and she thrust her hips against him silently asking for more.

Ignoring the push of Felicity’s hips, Oliver shifted his body to straddle hers and brought both hands to rest on her wrists. He stared at his hands holding hers for a moment before trailing his hands down her arms. When she immediately moved her arms, he brought one hand back to hold her captive once more. Following her previous lead, he rewarded her with a deep kiss before whispering against her mouth.

“Mine.”

Recognition of Oliver’s own claim pushed through the sensual fog encasing Felicity’s normally quick mind. She silently vowed to remain still as he had and hoped he would continue his own exploration of her body as she had done with his.

No words were spoken but the pair held eye contact as Oliver intentionally released Felicity’s wrists. He smiled devilishly when she clasped her hands tightly together and kept them above her head. She also smiled and slightly lifted her head – Oliver immediately lowered his and both were consumed by the heat of shared passion as they kissed.

Breaking the kiss, Oliver slid lower until he rested between Felicity’s now open thighs. He trailed soft kisses down her throat, pausing only to flick his tongue at the pulse thudding heavily at the base of her neck. His hands slid the bra straps off her shoulders as his mouth moved quickly to uncover one peak as he pushed the bra aside.

Issuing a low moan as she arched into Oliver’s mouth, Felicity brought her hands to his head to hold him there. Her moan became a gasp as cold air hit the skin just warmed by his tongue and mouth. Eyes flying open, she found Oliver staring at her as he intentionally moved her hands back up over her head. His eyes were slightly hooded as passion not satisfaction blazed brightly. Once her hands were above her head he again rewarded her with a deep kiss before breathing that single word against her lips.

“Mine.”

Felicity’s breath trembled in and out as she watched his gaze move to her breasts – the material of her bra covered one but the other was exposed to his hungry gaze. He gently unclasped her lacy green bra before moving it away to brush the sensitive tip that was already pebbled and hard, waiting for his touch. She forced herself to keep her hands overhead even as she arched and moaned at the feel of his hands and mouth against her skin. Her legs moved restlessly before squeezing against Oliver’s body in another silent demand. She moaned in anticipation as his body shifted lower. Lower still until his hands traced unseen patterns on her ribs as his tongue traced the edge of lace panties that was her only covering, other than Oliver himself.

Craving more skin to skin contact, Felicity shifted to help him remove her panties but instead found her arms again returned to rest over her head. His chest rested fully against hers and she rubbed her breasts against him even as she brought her legs up to clasp his hips. Ignoring the stronger pull at her wrists, Felicity rubbed sensuously against the hard body between her legs. A low groan was pulled from deep inside her as pleasure crashed through her without fully satisfying her need.

Lost in sensation, Felicity continued to rock against Oliver until his grip tightened on her wrists and pulled her slightly away. Only then did her eyes open as she growled in frustration. She found his eyes on her – hot, hard and demanding – and she immediately lifted her head to find his lips for a deep kiss. The expected word against her lips had her trembling with a need that was greater than anything she had previously experienced.

“Mine.”

This time Felicity remained still as Oliver’s eyes drifted over her body. She did whimper when she felt his hands move her legs away from his hips though. It was only then that Felicity realized that her hands were still being held but not by Oliver’s hands. She glanced up in surprise and saw that he had somehow managed to bind her hands to the headboard while she had been too distracted to notice.

Oliver had waited for Felicity to notice the restraint and he met her eyes when she turned to look at him again. He would have explained or even released her had there been anything but lust and trust reflected in her eyes but there wasn’t. Resuming his claim, he leaned in for another deep kiss before again whispering against her lips.

“Mine.”

Without giving Felicity another chance to distract him, Oliver slid himself down her body and removed her panties at the same time. He moved quickly back between her legs and indulged in no more foreplay as he placed his mouth on her center. She was wet, hot and immediately lifted her hips to meet his tongue. He wanted to plunge a finger inside her but her legs again moved to clasp him so instead he used his hands to keep her legs open.

Glancing up her body, he met Felicity’s eyes as he intentionally widened her legs, fully exposing her to him. Just as Felicity had done, he maintained eye contact as he held her legs down and traced a path up her thigh to her center. His tongue circled and flicked teasingly as Felicity tried to press into him more fully. He continued to her other thigh and even nipped the soft skin there when she thrashed wildly beneath him.

Felicity pulled harder against the bonds as she arched and thrust against Oliver’s teasing mouth. His hands holding her thighs down allowed little movement but the restraint above did help as she pulled up and stretched her body as her muscles sought release.

Suddenly his mouth against her was no longer teasing but Felicity was past the need for gentle foreplay – she savored the rasp of his tongue against her as pleasure mounted and pulled her body tauter still. She felt more than heard the word once more.

“Mine.”

“Yours.”

Without thought, Felicity answered him and even lifted her head to meet his eyes. She saw his smile before he flicked his tongue against her and pressed his mouth hard, fully covering her.   His rhythm was faster, harder as he demanded her release.

Waves of pleasure crashed through Felicity until she felt surrounded, overwhelmed by his claim. Her body collapsed back – satiated, drained, and humbled. The intimacy and power of his claim thrilled her. She felt alive and gloried in Oliver’s claim, his love.

Oliver gentled his hold until he was lightly caressing Felicity’s still open thighs as he continued to rest against her. Her body was warm, pliant now whereas need again clawed desperately deep inside him. He refused to move though as he enjoyed the intimacy of her absolute trust as much as he had enjoyed her pleasure. Only after she stirred several minutes later did he move up her body with the intention of releasing her hands.

Felicity’s sweet smile distracted Oliver once more and he used his hands to cradle her face and gently kiss her plump lips. It was several more moments before he moved and then only to meet her eyes and return her smile.

Moving once more, Oliver repositioned his body to allow him to untie her hands. The new position fit him against Felicity and she immediately felt his heat and hardness. It was instinct that had her rubbing against him as he stopped moving and met her eyes. Watching the heat spark in Felicity’s eyes fascinated Oliver and he continued to stare at her as her smile turned from sweet to decidedly sensual. However, he remained still until she used the leverage of the binds to pull up and arch into him as she parted her lips in invitation. He then moved quickly to blindly untie her hands as he kissed her deeply.

Her hands now free, she moved to cradle Oliver’s face as he had done hers only moments before. Her kiss wasn’t gentle though as the need holding him captive was quickly heating her body once more. She pulled back to meet his eyes and spoke a new word.

“Together.”

Oliver wanted to taste the word so he traced her lips with his tongue but did not deepen the touch into a kiss. Instead he pulled back slightly so he could meet her eyes as he repeated the new word.

“Together.”

The couple shared a tender smile before their lips met again so both could taste the flavor of their shared claim. Both opened themselves completely to the other and that shared claim also brought shared pleasure. Every scrape of a fingernail, every flick of a tongue, every low moan and answering sigh brought a riot of fresh need that reverberated between them and grew exponentially until both were shaking, craving more.

Both pulled back slightly at the same time and stared into each other’s eyes – hearts pounding in time together, breathing mingling as they both spoke again.

“Together.”

Sharing one more passion drugged kiss, Oliver moved to position himself even as Felicity shifted to allow him a better angle. Again they paused to share a smile, before Oliver lowered himself fully onto Felicity so he could cradle her face in his hands for another kiss. She moved to hug him tightly against her even as she lifted her body slightly to meet him.

As they broke apart Oliver pushed his weight of Felicity but he didn’t move far as her legs quickly locked around his hips. Holding each other’s eyes, they spoke again as he slid home into her welcoming heat.

“Together.”

They found a natural rhythm of give and take. Each thrust offered and accepted – each squeezing caress of muscles exciting and stimulating. Tension quickly mounted though and soon their speed and power increased. Hands clutched urgently, teeth nipped as tongues laved, hips thrust frantically.

Together they strove to dizzying new heights of pleasure that neither had experience previously.

Felicity broke away from their kiss to gasp softly for air. Oliver seized the opportunity to kiss her neck and move a hand back between her legs. Their eyes met once more as they reached the pinnacle at the same moment.

“Together.”

Both said the word in a low moan as they found their release. Pleasure rocked them both and the incredible spasms continued until they collapsed together fully satisfied. Still intertwined, they lay together quietly as they waited for their hearts and breaths to calm.

After several long moments, Oliver eased to the side and flipped over his back. He reached for Felicity as she moved to lie against him. Their hands to rest on Oliver’s flat stomach and their fingers laced naturally together as they continued to enjoy the quiet moment of intimacy. Felicity finally stirred sufficiently to turn toward Oliver. He felt the movement and opened his eyes to meet her gaze.

“Together.” Felicity spoke in whisper but her voice was sure.

“Together.” Oliver confirmed before he leaned down to brush a tender kiss against her lips.

Smiling and even more satisfied, both settled to sleep even as the invisible bonds holding them together grew tighter, deeper, stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN3 – Again, comment with ideas and I’ll try to continue as my own therapeutic contribution for Olicity fans trying to handle the current S3 arc!


	12. Striking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was my attempt to bring back some Team Arrow fun even if it's innocent fun (no threesomes here). Be sure to check out the AN at the end as I'm open to suggestions for Part 2! Still no real plot but hopefully still fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those desperately trying to create an actual plot line, story development or something I would put this chapter just after Chapter 11 chronologically. I reference some S3 things as well but I will continue to pick and choose S3 events as I so desire! ;)
> 
> Special thanks to kenyancougar for checking out a sneak peek and encouraging me as always!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Such wonderful playthings but they aren’t mine!

“No.” Diggle gave the single word response as a variety of unwelcome images from recent weeks worked into his mind.

“I don’t understand why we are even arguing about this.” Lyla’s frustration was apparent. She hadn’t planned for this to be a long discussion, much less a fight. However, she needed resolution and therefore she had followed Diggle into the Team Arrow headquarters. “I’m going to ask Felicity directly.”

“Ask Felicity what?” Roy asked as he joined the pair. He couldn’t help but ask as it was obvious to him that Diggle was uncomfortable. The man was the essence of cool so Roy hoped for much needed ammo to mock his partner and mentor.

“No.” Diggle repeated the single word as he directed a significant glare at Roy. He could see the younger man’s enthusiasm and knew he wouldn’t be a source of help during the discussion even if they were technically on the same side.

“You are being ridiculous. You have a secure location here and the Team.” Lyla breathed out a huff of annoyance before she snapped her mouth shut and crossed her arms over her chest. She might not be winning against her husband just now but she knew that she could with Felicity’s help.

“Someone want to fill me in?” Roy asked for information once again but found both combatants quiet and glaring. He didn’t have long to wait though as the security door beeped to allow entrance for the final two Team Arrow to stumble inside.

Blinking in surprise, Lyla was shocked to see Felicity and Oliver locked in a passionate embrace that resulted in the Green Arrow not even noticing the presence of others in his lair.

“Oh wow. “ Lyla breathed out the whisper as she turned to her husband. “You really do keep secrets.”

Not surprised at all by the display which had become increasing normal and yet no less disturbing to him, Diggle kept his wife’s eyes on him by speaking. “See why I don’t want them babysitting Sara?”

Roy busted out laughing as he finally put the pieces together to explain their argument. It was his amusement which finally interrupted Oliver and Felicity who stopped kissing but remained in each other’s arms. Both turned to their friends – Oliver frowning somewhat, Felicity blushing.

“Oh hi Lyla, I wasn’t expecting you today…was I? Did I know you were coming? Is something wrong?” Felicity tried to ease away from Oliver but he kept a tight hold. She was too distracted to note that her own arms remained around his neck as well.

“No, no, nothing’s wrong. I, um…well…” Truly surprised that the couple had finally acted on their feelings Lyla couldn’t find the words to either congratulate them or warn them that it wasn’t always just about great sex. Actually feeling her own cheeks heat slightly at her thoughts, she turned to her husband for assistance.

Taking pity on his wife, Diggle moved close and put an arm around her as he took over. “She came to ask you guys to babysit but now she understands why that isn’t a good idea at this time.”

Despite Diggle’s stern voice and obvious implication, Felicity protested. “Hey, Sara adores me and we can watch her. We watch over the whole city so of course we can take care of one small child.”

“Three strikes Felicity.” Diggle’s voice brooked no argument.

“Three and counting!” Roy chimed in with a laugh as all three of his partners glared at him.

Oliver turned to Felicity and simply shrugged as he personally agreed with Diggle but wasn’t going to argue with her. Life had been good lately despite the constant array of interruptions. He couldn’t help but remember each of those three strikes.

**_Several weeks before…_ **

Once Felicity and Oliver acted on their feelings without reservation, it was difficult to keep their hands off each other. Neither saw a reason to either despite the wishes of their supportive but very annoyed partners.

“Digg and Roy are on their way back. Pull up the building plans again.” Oliver had already changed and had been ready to go out on patrol when Felicity had discovered new intel. They had a chance to question the suspected henchman for a new crime lord but he needed full Team participation.

“I’m tracking his vehicle but here’s the building that he’s been going to – no camera feeds in the area. ARGUS still won’t share their satellites with me and they keep making it harder for me to hack them.” Felicity’s fingers were flying along her keyboard as she spoke.

Her frustrated sigh pulled Oliver’s attention to her and, for a moment, he was mesmerized as he watched her lime green tipped fingers move. His mind immediately recalled images of those same hands on his body…clutching and grasping, tracing and teasing, soft hands—

“Oliver! I’m talking to you!” Felicity’s tone was sharp in annoyance as he hadn’t responded the second time she had repeated her question. However, as soon as she turned from her computer screen and caught his expression his desire hit her hard and she gasped.

“Oliver.” His name was a breathy whisper on her lips.

Shocked from his memories by the real woman in front of him, Oliver moved instinctively to pull her up to him. The hands he had just focused on clasped his face gently as their lips met in a heated kiss. Pulling back slightly, he took a moment to appreciate the touch of the soft pads of her fingertips as they moved to trace a path down his neck before clutching at his shoulders to pull him in for another kiss. Her quick and clever fingers moved again though to dance an unseen pattern on his chest before sliding behind to scratch lightly over his ribs to his back. His groan was low, encouraging and Felicity repeated the movement of her hands once more.

Felicity had only a single thought before her mind blurred with desire – she would never get used to Oliver’s hands on her body. His grip had been strong when he pulled her up and the hands on her hips now kept her pinned against him. Despite the strength in those hands and all she had seen him do with them though he had never physically hurt her. He could push her roughly into orgasm when she urged him or he could tease her gently over the edge. Whatever happened though she always loved his hands on her body.

“Strike one.” Diggle didn’t have to try too hard to inject some harshness into his voice. Oliver had called with an urgent request so he and Roy had rushed over only to find them making out.

The clearly distracted couple pulled apart with both breathing heavily. Oliver frowned at the men watching him as he tried to pull back and focus on the task at hand. His eyes moved unconsciously to find Felicity’s hands twisted together as she blushed and avoided his eyes. He moved to take her hands in his own before raising both and placing a gentle kiss on them. His pulse was still racing but Diggle’s loud throat clearing and the intel on the computer behind Felicity allowed him to refocus on the task.

Felicity couldn’t help but return Oliver’s smile and she even took things a step further by leaning in to brush her lips against his. She then dropped his hands and brought her unruly mind back to the job. Seeing Diggle’s annoyance and Roy’s amusement had the words spilling from her mouth.

“Thanks for getting here as this is big but I am so sorry—“

Oliver frowned at her apology but Roy snickered and interrupted her. “Sorry you got caught, right?”

“Sorry you interrupted.” Felicity retorted causing Roy to laugh as both Oliver and Diggle actually grinned. Blushing bright, she rambled on to correct herself. “What I meant is that there was something to interrupt. I mean what we do alone is our business but this is the Team Arrow cave and there’s work to be done. A lot of good work has been done here. We’re good at it and we’ll keep doing it.”

“Keep it out of our headquarters. Strike one.” Diggle repeated with a grin as he ignored Felicity’s double entendre.

Strike two came just a few days later and Felicity couldn’t even blame it on Oliver, her mom maybe though.

Mama Smoak had again surprised her daughter with a visit and had promptly dragged her off for dinner which included more than one glass of champagne after Felicity had reluctantly updated her mom about Oliver. Her mom gleefully reminded Felicity that she had always known the truth during each of her enthusiastic toasts celebrating her daughter’s happiness with just one millionaire.

Regardless of the ‘fun” of the night, Felicity still checked in with her Team. She knew the guys had almost completed their patrol and upon hearing about the dinner Oliver had advised her to go home with her mom. He went so far as to offer to pick them up but Felicity couldn’t imagine just what her mom would say or do so that could embarrass her she declined that offer and arranged for a cab for them.

Somehow though, Felicity had managed to drop her mom off at her house and have the cab take her to the lair. She had a pleasant buzz and had missed Oliver, the Team really, but really Oliver. Shaking her head at her own internal ramblings, Felicity struggled to enter the correct code to gain entrance to the lair. In mere moments she found herself staring at the end of an arrow with Oliver standing before her. He immediately lowered the bow as he spoke her name in a tone similar to his Arrow growl.

“Felicity.”

“You’re the Arrow.” Felicity’s tone was one of wonder as she stared at him with wide eyes. Her eyes ran repeatedly over his face before dropping and focusing on his leather clad body.

Oliver frowned in confusion at her statement. He knew she had drunk with her mom but her words still made no sense. Pulling her inside as he scanned for danger, Oliver was unprepared to find Felicity’s hands knotted in his leather jacket as she pulled him to her.

“You’re the Arrow.” Felicity had seen Oliver hundreds of times as the Arrow and she had always found him sexy but her alcohol fogged brain lowered her inhibitions. She continued to speak as fantasy merged with reality.

“Have I ever told you about my fantasy of us doing it in an alley during the middle of a chase…oh, sex in the getaway car! My favorite though is on a covert mission, you know where you need to use me as a cover?” Felicity could see images in her head from each scene and a thousand more possibilities crowded her mind causing her to sigh. She still opened her mouth to continue when she was interrupted by Oliver’s lips on hers. Stiffening for a moment in surprise, she quickly melted into him and returned the kiss enthusiastically.

The patrol had been routine but Oliver was always on edge when Felicity wasn’t around. He had sent Diggle and Roy home and had just returned to the lair moments ago. The alarm had sent him into override with a huge pulse of adrenaline. That fight or flight response was immediately redirected to Felicity as images of her words played out in his own mind. The fact that Felicity had fantasized about them together caused the spark of lust to explode out of control.

Oliver pushed Felicity against the wall as he plundered her mouth. His hands roamed her body freely as she rubbed against him. Using her restless motions, he stepped between her legs and pinned her between him and the wall.

The force of Oliver’s movement caused waves of pleasure to wash through Felicity and she pulled back from their kiss to gasp. She then moaned low in her throat as Oliver’s mouth moved lower to nip at her earlobe before he scraped his teeth down her neck. Realizing her feet barely touched the ground, Felicity moved one around Oliver’s hip and rocked against his body.

Felicity’s movements were driving Oliver wild and he tugged on her ponytail to force her mouth back to his. Their lips met briefly before Felicity used the tip of her tongue against his top lip before nipping none too gently at his bottom one.

“That’s strike number two.”

It was Diggle’s angry announcement that only slightly penetrated Oliver’s brain. He tried to pull back and focus but the space only allowed Felicity to move her lips to his throat causing him to growl.

“Seriously ?! The door is wide open here guys.”

Roy’s grumble finally gave Oliver the needed incentive to pull Felicity’s hands from his body and turn to face their friends as he snarled his response.

“Leave now.”

“I would like nothing better but in addition to the security alarm. Lyla needs our help now.” Diggle’s exasperation was obvious as was Roy’s but both paled in comparison to the frustration felt by both Oliver and Felicity.

Strike three wasn’t acquired until the next week…Felicity blamed Roy and Constantine Drakon.

Drakon had pulled off a series of elaborate burglaries at various museums in Central City and Gotham before being spotted in Starling City. Security footage revealed that he always chose public settings and used martial arts to defeat security. Barry Allen and his team had even had a run in with him but Drakon’s speed nearly rivaled Barry’s and his fighting style more than evened the odds so he was able to escape. Alerted by Barry, Team Arrow prepared accordingly and scouted potential sites for Starling City heists.

However, it seemed Drakon came prepared as well though as he distracted the Arrow with a fake hit and managed to kidnap Felicity who had been providing tech assistance from nearby. The standoff lasted into the next day before Team Arrow located him and Oliver bested the villain without using his bow and arrow.

Oliver had immediately freed Felicity and taken her home while Diggle and Roy had transported Drakon to Amanda Waller for transport to Lian Yu. The Team did meet early the next morning as while both Diggle and Roy had been part of the rescue operation they wanted additional reassurance that Felicity was well.

“Hi guys!” Felicity smiled as she entered the cave with Oliver right behind her. She knew both Diggle and Roy were worried for her and she very much appreciated that fact. Team Arrow was her family and both men were the brothers she had never had.

“No new scars? You okay Felicity?” Roy teased as he approached her with a concern frown.

Diggle had watched Felicity walk in and other than being slightly stiff, she didn’t appear injured. Her color was good and her mood happy. Oliver too seemed calm and happy and that further reassured him. Still though Diggle waited for her response just as Roy did.

“I’m good Roy really. He just needed leverage as he wanted to battle Oliver. He didn’t hurt me.” Felicity rushed to repeat her words from yesterday before hugging both men.

Oliver smiled as he watched the trio. He had lost all hope for the future after the Gambit, after the Island. Any hope he now had was wrapped up in them, especially in Felicity. As he continued to watch, Roy moved to a bag on the nearby med table and handed it to Felicity with a playful grin.

“A gift.” Roy’s tone was mysterious but his wink was playful.

Smiling, Felicity took the bag and eagerly looked inside. Her immediate blush gave Roy and Diggle pause even as it pulled Oliver to her. As the silence lengthened, Oliver glanced inside the bag and immediately grinned.

“It’s Mint Chocolate ice cream.” Roy advised in confusion. As there was no response other than Felicity glancing away from them and Oliver stepping even closer to her, Roy added only somewhat unnecessarily. “It’s your favorite way to process.”

Oliver’s attention was again focused on Felicity but she wouldn’t meet his eyes. Pushing the memories aside temporarily, he spoke up to ease the tension.

“Let’s get some spoons.”

Diggle and Roy moved immediately away to do so but Felicity continued to look away until Oliver gently turned her face to his. Their eye met as shared memories came to mind. Oliver had gotten Felicity her favorite ice cream the night before to help her process Drakon’s attack. Food sex had never been her thing until Oliver but the sticky mess was worth the fun as was the shower afterward.

“Got ‘em. Not a healthy breakfast but it works.” Diggle spoke simply to break the tension of the staring pair. It hadn’t taken him long to put the pieces together and Roy hadn’t been much further behind. While they were both grateful to participate in a celebratory ice cream breakfast they would also be grateful to leave quickly.

Roy started asking questions about Drakon’s training and the conversation flowed more easily as the Team relaxed and enjoyed each other’s company. Everything had proceeded smoothly until Oliver noticed Felicity had dropped some ice cream on her blouse.

Dragging his eyes away from Felicity, Oliver tried to push his thoughts back to more innocent territory. Memories of the night before crashed through him, heating his blood and speeding up his pulse. He could remember the taste of Felicity combined with the ice cream as easily as he could remember the feel of her body under him, surrounding him, welcoming him. Nearly jumping to his feet, he pushed back from the table and moved several feet at away with his back to his Team.

Felicity finally felt that her skin had returned to its normal color when Oliver jumped away. They had been discussing Drakon and she assumed that he was angry about the danger she’d faced. Despite the fact that they all made the same choice to be on Team Arrow, she knew Oliver would always struggle with her being close to him, close to darkness and death. Wanting to comfort him, she followed and placed her hand on his arm as she leaned her body against his. The tension radiating from him surprised her enough to speak his name.

“Oliver?”

Clenching his jaw and swallowing with difficulty, Oliver turned to Felicity and let her see his desire. As he watched, the warm concern in her expression was replaced by something much hotter, much more elemental. Unable to deny either of them, he pulled her in tight and met her lips in a hungry kiss. He needed to taste her beneath the ice cream and Felicity obligingly opened her mouth to him.

Felicity’s suppressed desires had returned in a flash at the need in Oliver’s eyes. Much as she had last night, she opened herself to him with complete trust and abandon. Despite the danger they faced together, she felt safe with him. She felt alive with Oliver – every nerve danced as her body responded to his. Oliver was her new favorite way to process.

“Yeah, that’s strike three.” Diggle had hoped they could wait awhile longer especially as he knew there was more work for them to do right now.

Roy looked away from the couple and met Diggle’s eyes. Both were torn between amusement, happiness and annoyance as they weighed their options. Before either of them could move though Oliver’s phone rang and Felicity’s computer beeped loudly reminding all that they were in the lair and Team Arrow had a job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So pick your poison for Part 2! Do you want to see the smut related to Strike 1, Strike 2 or Strike 3! I can’t guarantee majority will rule though as I never know how, when or where inspiration will strike! ;)


	13. Strike 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This continues from Chapter 12 but is Olicity only...slightly longer than normal but hopefully fun! There's action and then there's ACTION! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – So sorry this took so long (crazy RL right now). Also, I know this isn’t what everyone wanted but inspiration struck! Inspiration struck and then ran rampant...sorry but this one is a long one! Still hope you guys enjoy! No beta, pls forgive my mistakes!
> 
> DISCLAIMER - Still no legal claim but I do keep dreaming!

Felicity froze as a hand moved from the darkness to grab her. Before panic could set in though, she heard a familiar growl in her ear.

“Felicity.” Oliver felt the blonde in his arms immediately relax against him but his own body remained taut as he continued to hold her.

Glancing around the semi-private alcove, Felicity looked for a danger or any hint to explain Oliver’s actions. He had ensured she had a ticket to the charity ball and she had been excited to attend without the need for any Arrow related activities. Dresses and heels might look great but they were not helpful if there was any need to run or fight. The night had been fun so far – they had danced, indulged in some champagne with chocolate covered strawberries and had even walked through the maze in the garden. Sighing regretfully, Felicity realized the fun was apparently over.

“We need to get into her study.” Oliver turned Felicity to face him and with a hand at her chin he brought her focus to him as he continued. “Upstairs, second door on the right.”

Not fully understanding, Felicity opened her mouth to ask questions but Oliver was faster.

“Now Felicity – move!”

She found herself moving up the stairs as a group of partygoers passed behind them. Feeling a sense of urgency now, Felicity moved as quickly as she could up the stairs and toward the second door. Wrenching the door open, she sprinted inside with a slight gasp. She glanced nervously around the bedroom as she heard the door lock behind Oliver.

“Um, Oliver, I think you received bad intel – this is definitely not a library.” The bedroom was decorated in shades of red with an abundance of fabrics, pillows and even a strong herbal scent. Under different circumstances Felicity would have wanted to explore it with Oliver but now she was just too nervous.

“There’s supposed to be a hidden panel—“ Oliver had started looking around as he spoke but he didn’t get far as Felicity grabbed his hand and interrupted him.

“Seriously? There’s a secret passage in here that leads to the library?” Felicity’s imagination took flight and without even giving Oliver a chance to respond she turned back to explore the room. As her back was turned, she missed the small smirk that appeared on Oliver’s face before he started looking again. She didn’t miss but she did ignore his muttered correction.

“Servant’s passage actually.”

Felicity took the task seriously and was the one to find the switch when she noticed that the lights by the fireplace were off-center and uneven. Gasping in delighted surprise, she watched the door swing open. She stepped forward eagerly but Oliver stopping her with a frown served as a strong reminder that this was serious and not a game. Felicity gave him several small nods as she allowed him to move forward and check the passage.

Peering into the darkness, Oliver wasn’t sure exactly what to expect. Felicity brought up her cell phone and provided some additional illumination. As he knew they needed to move forward he took the phone from her and placed her hand on his back where she prompted grabbed his jacket to hold on to tightly.

The pair proceeded somewhat quickly and Felicity found her heart pounding as she followed Oliver through the secret passage. The floor creaked beneath them as they descended back down to the first floor. The party noises were muted and the darkness seemed eerily quiet until the wooden stairs splintered beneath her. Felicity’s abbreviated scream came to an end when Oliver grabbed her. Within moments, her feet were again on the solid floor.

“Um, thanks.” Felicity pulled her hands away but was surprised when Oliver pressed a kiss to her lips.

“My pleasure.” Oliver chuckled as he could see Felicity’s blush even in the low light.

They made their way without further incident and Felicity was soon on the computer running the necessary searches while Oliver stood guard. She was so focused on her job that she didn’t hear the approach of others until Oliver pulled her up and into his arms.

“Go with me on this.” Oliver spoke the words against Felicity’s neck but quickly moved to her lips to stop the anticipated questions.

As Felicity’s mouth was slightly parted, Oliver took advantage and slid his tongue inside. The adrenaline rush from their mission quickly morphed into lust and Felicity repaid his efforts by running her foot along his leg as she twisted a hand in his shirt front and pulled him more closely to her. Oliver’s answering growl as he pulled Felicity’s leg up higher so he could pull her flush against him had the blonde scraping her teeth along his tongue.

Oliver pushed Felicity roughly back against the desk as she moaned into his mouth. Her hands moved from his shirt to clutch his shoulders before settling on his hips as she rocked her own hips forward. Finally breaking the kiss Oliver moved his mouth down Felicity’s throat as his hands moved up from her hips. Felicity’s back arched back as she gasped for air.

Distracted by the success of his plan it took Oliver a moment to realize the door had been opened. With a low growl, he moved back up to nip lightly at Felicity’s bottom lip before pulling away. A single glance told him she was flushed and excited and he had to push down the answering desire that rose from deep inside him. He kept her behind him as he faced their host and several guests.

“Well, well. What do we have here?” Johanna Pierce tossed her heavy blond curls back with a push of her well-manicured hand. She then moved that hand to lightly trace the bold necklace that ended in a large ruby pendant that rested just above the low bodice of her dress.

“Ms. Pierce.” Oliver didn’t acknowledge the other men as he nodded to the woman and kept Felicity hidden behind him.

“Now, you know that I don’t allow private parties Mr. Queen…especially when I’m not invited to them.” The woman moved closer as she practically cooed her response.

“My apologies but I just couldn’t wait – the temptation was just too great.” Oliver now grinned as the woman was obviously toying with him. He went so far as to smirk at her male companions who were chuckling quietly until he felt Felicity pinch his side in annoyance.

Felicity couldn't believe Oliver was enjoying the game of lying for their cover. She had managed to pull out her flash drive while everyone focused on him but now she just wanted to leave…and finish what Oliver had started.

"Again my apologies, we'll make our way back to the main party now." Oliver reached behind to take Felicity's hand before he moved between their host and her male companions. He could hear the woman's suggestive laughter but he hoped that Felicity did not.

Only after they were back inside and dancing did Felicity risk broaching the subject. She hoped it would distract her from wanting to pull Oliver off into the nearest dark corner. "So what's going on?"

Oliver pulled Felicity closer so he could whisper in her ear – there was no one near enough to overhear, he simply needed the closer contact. "I recognized one of her companions from my time off the Island. I called Diggle and asked for help on the building layout so we could get access to her files."

Felicity shivered at his breath against her skin and it took a moment for her to focus on his words. "Is he around now? Do you know what he’s doing here?"

"Let's step outside and check in with Diggle." Oliver gave the command and placed a hand at Felicity's back to push her forward. He didn't resist glancing down at his hand as the cutout in the dress allowed his fingers to brush against her warm soft skin. Growling low in his throat he did resist the need to touch more as his blood remained hot and his body ached with need.

Felicity walked toward the maze so they could have some privacy even though she knew it was work that required it. With a sigh of longing, she turned to watch Oliver as he removed his phone. When he tensed and froze she did the same. In mere moments he pushed her into the maze without a word and she moved as quickly as she could in her formal attire. They moved quickly and Felicity felt her desire switch back to fear as her heart beat loudly in her chest. She thought they were near the center of the maze but in her panic she didn't note the path as meticulously as she had previously.

"Oliver!" Felicity stopped and turned as she spoke and Oliver immediately moved close enough to rest a finger against her lips.

Oliver met Felicity's eyes but his focus was on the sounds of someone approaching. He turned to face the threat and as soon as the gun was visible he attacked.

It was a short battle and Oliver returned to Felicity quickly. Things hadn’t exactly gone according to his plan but as the unknown man now lay unconscious at his feet as Felicity stared at him, Oliver realized it was time to confess. He swallowed hard and forced the words out.

“We haven't been in any real danger.”

“You mean because he’s just a normal thug? Because he’s not jacked up on Mirakuru or possibly this doesn’t include ARGUS? What part of this doesn’t seem like real danger to you??” Felicity asked as she clutched his arm and glanced around for more attackers.

Oliver frowned at Felicity’s sharp tone as he moved away from her to pull the body to the side. He then quickly typed and sent a text before returning his focus to his currently annoyed blonde partner. Her face was pale, no longer flushed and excited. Her eyes were wide and he had to fight the instinctive urge to simply hold and comfort her. However, considering those signs, it was possible that she wouldn’t take his confession well.

“I mean that this was a set-up. Joanna Pierce is an old friend of mine Felicity.”

“What? You didn’t mention that earlier as I know that I would have remembered that! Oliver! What’s going on?” She couldn’t help the images that came to mind of Oliver being friends with the beautiful socialite. Ollie Queen didn’t have female friends but he did have a rotating harem at his disposal just as he had while on his own Fantasy Island.

Hearing Felicity mutter about Fantasy Island, Oliver had no problem understanding her assumptions. He was very glad that this was one time that he was actually innocent.

“More than friends really but only with Tommy – they dated off and on, only Tommy.” Oliver paused long enough for Felicity to look at him in stunned surprise before he continued. “I told her a little about you and asked for her help. I told her that you liked the superhero rumors going around the city and I wanted to give you some of that excitement.“

For once Felicity didn’t ramble but she did simply stare at Oliver as if he was a complete stranger. Oliver swallowed with some difficulty and unclenched his jaw to start talking again as he tried to explain.

“She thought it was funny that I couldn’t be that exciting for you. After laughing at me, she came up with a personal scavenger hunt for us. I just changed a few things so it would be more like a mission…a covert mission…”

Hoping Felicity would understand Oliver paused again. As always, it was fascinating for him to watch her especially when she was working through a problem. He could practically see and feel the energy from her as she reviewed all the information. It took an alarmingly short period of time for her to gasp and pale further which he took to mean she wasn’t pleased that he had tried to act out her fantasy.

Felicity turned from Oliver to pace as she remembered that drunken confession about them doing it during a mission. It was one of her favorite fantasies but she hadn’t meant to share it with him. Their missions were dangerous and she never wanted to be a distraction for him. Oliver being Oliver though had made it happen – at least he had tried and that was what mattered to her. She stopped in front of him and spoke again just to be sure she understood.

“You did all of this just for me?” Felicity still couldn’t believe he had taken the time and effort to make a drunken fantasy confession come true.

Realizing that she wasn’t angry, Oliver shrugged as he grinned and replied. “I like it when you’re happy.”

Felicity had only just started seeing this little boy version of Oliver and she found him adorable. Thoroughly unorthodox, possibly slightly criminal but completely irresistible. Suddenly ridiculously happy, she moved in to kiss him and share that happiness with him. However, Oliver put a finger to her lips again to stop her motion.

"We weren't in any danger before but this wasn't part of the plan." As his phone buzzed, Oliver checked the text and sent another one. "We need to get out."

"Did you at least--" Felicity began as she followed closely behind him.

"Yes, I let Joanna know. We'll probably pass her security on the way. We’ll be fine Felicity." Oliver's words proved to be true and he nodded to the security guards and kept moving at a quick pace. His mind was analyzing the dangers and possible repercussions of the new development as well as what had gone wrong with his plan...however, images of Felicity kept interfering with his thought process and he tightened his grip on her hand instinctively.

Oliver growled softly under his breath as he cursed Karma and the best laid plans. It seemed Plan A never worked for the Team and never worked for him and Felicity personally either. He gave her a small smile as he handed her into the car and moved to take his place behind the wheel. Having Felicity in his life had surpassed even his wildest dreams but he hadn't been able to fulfill even a single fantasy of hers. Growling again he tried to bury his frustration and the needs of his own body. As he placed the key in the ignition Felicity's hand covered his and her voice sounded softly in his ear even though he hadn't realized she had moved so close.

"Oliver." Felicity could see the tension in the hard line of his jaw and feel it in his clenched fist. She was pretty sure he was feeling the same need that she was and her only goal was to end both of their suffering and to thank him for making her happy. He didn’t move so with an evil grin she moved closer to nip his ear lobe before she whispered in a husky voice.

"You were supposed to fulfill my fantasy, right?" She then flicked her tongue over the tic above his clenched jaw as she waited for his response.

Remaining still, Oliver closed his eyes as he tried to focus on her words and formulate an apology. "I know and I'm sorry Felicity. The plan--"

"Giving up so easily Mr. Queen?" Felicity again nipped his ear before she leaned back. Her hands had been busy too though not on Oliver.

He jerked in surprise at her teasing and turned to find Felicity had somehow undone the zipper in her dress. The bodice hung low and revealed that she hadn't worn a bra. Only her hand on his face brought his eyes up to meet hers instead of greedily staring at her revealed flesh.

"This is our getaway car, isn't it?" Felicity saw the fire in Oliver's eyes and it heated her blood even more forcing her to gasp slightly. He still hadn't moved though and she was ready to jump him; however, in a flash, she felt his hands on her arms as he lifted her onto his lap. Her hands moved to his shoulders as their lips met in a hard kiss. As always fireworks exploded inside her at his touch.

Oliver worked quickly to slide the seat back further with his foot as his hands were filled with Felicity's breasts as he plundered her mouth. Even with his eyes closed, he knew she would be flushed. As soon as he had discovered that her frequent blushes extended below her face he had become fascinated by her response. Unable to resist, he did pull back so he could see her heightened color as he tried again to fulfill her fantasy of sex in the getaway car.

Felicity met Oliver's eyes briefly and then watched as his eyes traveled lower. She moved restlessly and then moaned in her throat as he lowered his head to lick and kiss a path down her throat and to her breasts. While she wanted to play more Felicity knew their time was limited and what little thought was left in her head screamed at her that they were in public and could be interrupted.

"Oliver, hurry...now!!" Felicity had meant to share her thoughts with him but those three words were all she spoke as she groaned when he rocked his hips against hers.

Smiling against Felicity's skin, Oliver was grateful that she felt the same urgency he did. He made quick work of his pants and moved his hands under Felicity's flowing dress. It was his turn to groan as he found that a bra wasn't Felicity's only missing piece of underwear. The immediate skin on skin contact had him clutching at her as he repositioned their bodies.

Their urgency was only slightly alleviated as Oliver slid into Felicity's heated body in a single thrust. Both did move to meet the other's eyes before they kissed once more. The kiss continued as their tongues mimicked the movements of their bodies - fast, hard movements in and out with neither knowing who moved as both felt the pleasure. Tension rose to even higher levels as their bodies rocked with increasingly urgent need.

Nearly overwhelmed Felicity clutched Oliver's shoulders and threw her head back with a low moan as it felt like her body was ready to explode. Oliver thrust hard again as his hands remained busy at one breast and between her legs. It wasn’t a gentle push into orgasm but instead a wild tumble headlong into pleasure as her body did explode.

Oliver's movements sped up even more as Felicity's body throbbed around his and brought him to the razor's edge between pleasure and pain. Within moments his head fell back with a moan of his own as he surrended to pleasure. His breath came in hard as the trembling woman in his arms collapsed against him. He tugged her hair until her head fell back once more so he could kiss her.

The kiss was no less passionate than the others but it was flavored with love and satisfaction instead of frantic need. Felicity pulled back to gasp for air before she smiled at Oliver and spoke.

"For the record, I think you're a natural at fulfilling my fantasy...even before this time Oliver." Felicity lightly traced his jaw which was no longer tight but was instead relaxed into a satisfied smile. She couldn't resist leaning int o brush her lips against his but Oliver placed a finger against her mouth and stopped her.

"Fantasies Felicity." Oliver corrected with a grin as he moved his hand down from her lips in a slow line between her breasts.

As she gasped, Oliver’s grin became decidedly naughty. He then continued as he couldn't resist teasing her just to watch the flush return to her face and body. "Fantasies - plural. I remember every single one..."

His words trailed off as Oliver moved in for a kiss but Felicity's finger against his lips stopped his motion. Surprised first by the interruption and then by the sudden heat in her eyes he simply stared as her as she spoke.

"What about your fantasies Oliver?" Felicity used her finger to trace his upper lip before opening his mouth slightly with light pressure on his bottom one as she continued. "What fantasy can I make come true for you?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2 - So what fantasies work for you guys??! ;) Keep those ideas coming and I'll do everything I can to use them but I make no promises!! I’m also working on a new summer story for Arrow and one for Grimm too so I’m open to suggestions for those as well! I do hope to update all more regularly in June and July!


	14. Lost and Found 1 - Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a separate one-shot that I’m lumping in here just b/c it’s Olicity smut. Set after S4 so spoilers for everything! This is my take on what it might take to bring our fave couple back together in Season 5!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm considering just what might be the impetus to bring Olicity back together in S5. Here's the first option rolling around in my head. I have other ideas but I'm always open to suggestions. Hopefully more will follow but I'm not making any promises!! 
> 
> **BTW, no beta or first readers so pls ignore my mistakes! I wasn't intending to write smut yet but this one wouldn't leave me alone and just flowed out!**
> 
> /////////////////

Felicity had wondered just what might push her over the edge. With their lives so intertwined, the lines separating them had always been blurry. She considered the possibility that another life or death situation might be the deciding factor. Vodka was another option she had pondered. There was also the fact that passions ran hot whenever they argued. One of her favorite thoughts though focused on a shirtless Oliver on the salmon ladder.

The only thing Felicity knew for certain was that she would have to be the one to make a move if it ever happened again. She had been the one to end things. If anything was going to change again then that fell to her. Oliver respected her enough to keep his distance as much as he could. They had fallen into a combination of old and new habits as they were alone on Team Arrow. For months, they had continued to share a life together each day but went home to separate beds. Oliver had never pushed or pressured her and he wouldn't take the choice from her now either.

The problem was she wasn't sure what choice to make. She hadn't been able to walk away as the others had but she couldn't seem to move forward either. Instead she was stuck in limbo...thinking.

And no, she didn’t find it strange that she was thinking they could happen again eventually. She had crushed on Oliver long before they had planned a wedding and long before she had walked away from that future bliss. While she hadn't noticed it happening, Oliver had become her whole world. Unfortunately, there had just been too much drama – William and Samantha, time travel, new villains, magic, Laurel's death, Diggle's and Thea's departure. A love life with Oliver had taken more than Felicity had to give. She hadn’t been strong enough and had lost her way. She hadn't lost the love she felt for him though.

Pushing her glasses up, Felicity refused to dwell upon past mistakes. Not hers, his, or their shared ones. If recent history had taught her anything, it was that one must live in the present. Currently, her present included one very naked Oliver Queen sleeping next to her.

Smiling, she couldn’t resist reliving their recent past. Felicity truly hadn’t expected the night to end this way but she certainly wasn't complaining. Who would have thought books would have brought them back together?

**_***SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER***_ **

"Did you finish the search?" Oliver asked as he put away the metal baton. Training alone was difficult and required more effort on his part to keep his skills sharp. Curtis was learning and even Felicity stepped up her training. It wasn't the same as Diggle or even Sara, Thea, and Laurel. It also wasn't the same going to bed alone without Felicity. She had stayed with him - close enough to touch but he no longer had the right to act on those feelings. It wasn't fair to Felicity or to him. He shook his head and reined in his thoughts before the darkness could overwhelm him. There was still so much work to do to save and rebuild their city.

Felicity turned slightly and caught the flash of emotion on Oliver's face but she didn't comment. It was still difficult to walk that line between friends, partners, and lovers. She did still love him but she knew she no longer had the right to act on those feelings. It wasn't fair to Oliver or to her. "Yes and no."

"Which is it?" Oliver attempted to clarify. His tone was sharp but when he turned and found her chewing on a pen, the anger morphed into lust. It was a familiar response but he still struggled to bury it.

"Yes, I finished the search but no, we still don't have Frankie Doran's location." Felicity had returned her focus to her computer. She opened her mouth to add more details about Star City's latest villain but her stomach growled.

"I think that's the sign for me to feed you." Oliver chuckled until memories of cooking for Felicity filled his mind and heated his blood. Those months with her were the happiest he had ever known. Pain and emptiness now bled through the scars that still hadn't healed.

With her thoughts also on Oliver's cooking, Felicity fought the shiver that danced down her spine. Oliver was good with hands and his mouth and she—

"Felicity, I'm going for food." Oliver gave the information over his shoulder. He needed to put space between them or he wouldn't be able to stop himself from touching her. It was an afterthought to grab a shirt before he left.

He was gone before Felicity was even to pull herself out of the memories. After several more moments, she jumped up and paced around the lair. Her pep talk to herself focused on remembering that they were partners, not real lovers. There was too much at stake, not just for them but for the city. She was the only one left to protect and help Oliver as he protected and fought for their city. If either of them were distracted by their feelings again, it could cost him his life. Felicity knew she had to be strong enough to continue to keep her distance. She plotted and planned what to say during their dinner to keep things all business.

Oliver used the drive to clear his head and cool his body. Felicity didn't want a life with him outside of Team Arrow and he had to respect that. He needed her to be the Green Arrow and the city needed them both. She deserved someone without his darkness and scars anyway. He would keep things all business.

Dinner proceeded easily after Felicity's initial nervous ramble. They had always been able to talk to one another. It was such private, quiet moments that both treasured. There were no public personas, no Team duties - they were just Oliver and Felicity. The defensive walls crumbled to the ground, plans were forgotten, blurry lines started fading into nothing as they shared themselves. Topics varied from issues in Oliver's mayoral duties to innovations Curtis was working on for Palmer and for Team Arrow. They even discussed books when Oliver surprised Felicity with his knowledge of another archer, Katniss Everdeen.

"I really have read books." Oliver grumbled. He couldn't hold the frown when Felicity continued to laugh.

Gathering their plates with a laugh, Felicity leaned further down to press a kiss to Oliver's cheek before she continued her teasing. "Maybe we should have a Team Arrow book club! You've read Harry Potter and Hunger Games but there's so much more out there."

Oliver turned to question her action just as Felicity moved to thoughtlessly deliver another chaste peck. Their lips met instead. Unable to resist, Oliver followed as Felicity pulled back slightly in surprise. The kiss wasn't tentative or questioning. Both remembered many other shared intimacies and responded naturally. Only when Felicity tried to put her arms around Oliver did she realize she was still holding their plates. It was a metaphorical splash of cold water on her overheated body. She jumped back from him and turned away quickly.

"Felicity." Oliver could only say her name as he stood up. It had felt like the most natural thing in the world to kiss her again. He knew he couldn't pressure her so he closed his eyes and tried to breathe without inhaling her scent.

Putting down the plates, Felicity noticed her hands were trembling from the single kiss. She hadn't planned it, had planned to keep her distance. Talking to and sharing with Oliver had felt like the most natural thing in the world. It had always been that way for them. They shouldn't make sense but they always had. They had found themselves in each other. Felicity had never forgotten the words but now the sentiment nearly overwhelmed her. She lifted her trembling fingers to touch her lips. The kiss hadn't been planned but it had felt right. Not a leftover habit but an instinctual sign of their bonds.

Keeping his eyes closed, Oliver refused to torture himself by watching Felicity when he heard her turn to him. He didn't want to see her disappointment, fear, anger, or rejection. The touch of Felicity's lips on his stole his breath.

Her lips were soft as she brushed against his slightly parted mouth. She remembered their first kiss and their last. The love had always been there and it had only grown stronger, deeper. Felicity wanted nothing more than to share her feelings with Oliver once more. She was tired of thinking, of hurting, of needing, of waiting for something to make the choice for her.

"Felicity." Lust, love, doubt, need, and fear churned deep inside Oliver. Unable to let go, unable to walk away, he spoke in a deep growl. "Felicity."

His voice saying her name had always filled an aching hole inside Felicity. For a man of few words, he injected a wealth of meaning into just her name. She loved tasting the flavor of love and need when he called to her. It took a moment for her to note the other emotions. Pulling back, she then noticed his ramrod straight back and tense muscles.

"Oliver?" Felicity heard the anxiety in her own voice and tried again. If he rejected her then she had only herself to blame but she had to try. "Oliver."

"Do you know what you are doing?" Oliver understood getting caught up in the moment. Felicity herself was a bright whirlwind that often made him forget his best intentions to protect her and keep his distance. This moment was no different but he had to try. He had lost Diggle and his sister. Losing Felicity would cost him what little of his soul he had left.

It took a moment for her to process the question. The yearning in his eyes soothed and aroused her. Her answer was simple and sure. "Yes."

Oliver tensed further when Felicity rubbed against his chest to place soft kisses along his jaw and throat. Her hands moved from his face to his hips. Her touch was light then demanding as she clutched him close and nipped at his ear. He forced himself to try again. "Felicity."

"Yes, Oliver."

He felt more than heard her response as she used her tongue and teeth to tempt and torture him.

"We can't go back...if we do this, you have to be all in. Be careful what choice you make." Oliver's voice was rough, demanding but he couldn't help it. He used every ounce of his control to be her partner, her friend over the last months. Their closeness was a double-edged sword of pain and pleasure. He had always worried about pulling her into his orbit and putting her in danger. He also knew she felt she had lost herself in him. The truth was that she was the center of his world, not the other way around. He would be lost without her.

Hearing the dangerous edge in Oliver's tone sent a shiver of anticipation and need through Felicity's body. She bit her lip to keep from moaning aloud. He was right to question her and he deserved an answer. Words failed her though until she remembered Oliver's answer to her years before when the Count had taken her. "You have always had me. There's no choice to make."

They stared for a moment as both let the words sink into their minds and hearts. Finally able to breathe, Oliver inhaled Felicity's familiar scent with a smile. Her smile was bright as she offered more words.

"I love you. My place is with you and I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to keep fighting my feelings. I want to be with you again. True partners, Oliver."

Again, Felicity stole his breath. Oliver couldn't give her the words but he could show her the love he felt.

Oliver lifted his hands to her face and lowered his head just as Felicity lifted hers. Their lips met with a tender promise, a renewal of shared love. Months of repressed need soon burst through in a bright flame of lust and desire.

His hand skimmed down her curves to grasp her hips and pull her tightly against him. Felicity moaned at the contact but kept her lips melded to his neck while her hands slipped under his shirt. Oliver briefly let go of her hips to help her remove the garment. Her tongue moved to trace the scars and ink in an effort to renew her knowledge of him. His mouth was focused on tasting the perfumed scent heated by the fluttering pulse at her neck. Felicity's exploration required her to drop to her knees so her mouth could follow her hands along the hard lines of his flat stomach. She was surprised to find her hands on his shoulders instead.

Lifting Felicity higher, Oliver pulled one leg around his hips. He groaned when Felicity brought the other one and tightened around him. Walking a few steps allowed him to brace her against the wall. With hands free, he ripped her blouse open with an unapologetic growl. Felicity arched into his touch as his mouth and hands found her breasts.

"Oliver!" Felicity's cry was both a demand and plea as she rocked her hips against his.

Unable to do anything else, Oliver growled deeply as he moved his hands under her skirt. Intending to quickly disrobe them, her wet warmth was a delicious distraction. Dropping to his knees, he kept Felicity pressed against the wall and rested her legs on his shoulders when she tried to thrust into his hands. He looked up to watch her back arch and her head lift when he pressed his mouth against her center. He was still watching as she shattered moments later and again called out his name.

Felicity tried to move her body but it was Oliver who again positioned her. He stood up and leaned flush against her to wrap her legs around his hips once more. The feel of his hardness made her body ache despite her release. A dizzying array of feelings burst to life inside her - love, life, power, confidence. He gave her his strength when they were together. That strength inspired her to do more, to be more even when they were apart. It was part of her, just as he was. It had always been that way with him - she had truly found herself in Oliver. Joyful and free, she pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him with abandon.

Oliver's racing heart slowed to beat in time with Felicity's. His body was still hard and aching but his heart was full, his soul was whole. He had never understood his responses to Felicity but he no longer questioned them. She gave him her light when they were together. That spark lit up the darkness and stayed with him even when they were apart. It was part of him, just as she was. It had always been that way with her - he had truly found himself in Felicity. The words now came easily to him.

"You are my world - the best parts of me. We have found ourselves in each other. True partners, Felicity."

"I love you and I'm not scared of that anymore." Felicity gave him a blinding smile and caressed his face. Her smile grew teasing as she continued. "Now, can we quit talking and get back to the action?"

Both were laughing as he slid deep inside her - their laughter ended a gasp and a moan. Felicity used her hands to pull Oliver's head to hers. Their tongues dueled as they found a fast, hard pace. Their reunion was a shorter celebration than those in the past as there was too much need to be denied. Together they lost themselves in each other once more. Not even blurry lines separated them - not work, not the Team. There was only love and need.

It was many minutes before Oliver relocated them to the bed. They fell asleep with their arms and legs intertwined and their hearts beating a single rhythm.

**_***END OF FLASHBACK***_ **

"I can hear you thinking." Oliver mumbled without lifting his head. He wasn't sure how long he had slept but it was the first real sleep he had had in months. When Felicity moved slightly, he intercepted her hand.

Felicity marveled at his ninja-like reflexes once more before she focused on the restraint. He wasn't hurting her, he hadn't ever physically hurt her and she knew he wouldn't. She trusted him more than she had ever trusted anyone, more than she trusted herself. Nervous laughter bubbled up as her mind continued to wonder down a dark, wondrously twisted path--

"Felicity." Oliver had heard and turned when he heard her breathless laugh. He was fascinated by the need in her eyes as she stared as his hand encircling her wrist. When she remained silent but pulled against him, he kept his grip and prevented her movement. Her eyes finally rose to his as she spoke.

The words came tumbling out before Felicity could stop them. "Have you ever read Fifty Shades of Grey?"


End file.
